Scattered Memories
by Anime crazed girl
Summary: Scattered memories...a dark future. When Sakura loses her memories, can she overcome her fears and regain her memory all the while trying to save Sasuke from the horrible future fate has given him?
1. Amnesia

**_Scattered Memories_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Summary:**_ Scattered memories; a dark future. When Sakura loses her memories, can she overcome her fears and regain her memory all the while trying to save Sasuke from the horrible future fate has given him?

_**Pairings:**_ You'll find out: D

**_Disclaimer:_** These characters are NOT mine, I just torture them. XD All Naruto characters are copy-righted to Kishimoto-sama. The plot is ALLLL MINE though.

**_Time Setting: _**Right before the Sasuke Retrevial Arc.

**_How to Read:_**

"Speaking text."

_'Thought text.'_

**_Last Time: _**None.

* * *

_Interlude_

Nighttime in Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke walks down a quite street, hands in his pockets, a backpack on his back and his headband missing from his forehead.

As he continues to walk, Haruno Sakura comes out from behind a tree, blocking his path. She focuses on him, watching him walk toward her.

He was looking straight at her, but yet, did not seem surprised that she was there.

Scanning him, she noticed the backpack, eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

He continued to walk, stopping at the bench, about 10ft away from her. "It's the middle of the night…what are you hanging around here for?" He asked.

She looked down. "This is the only road out of the village."

He began to walk around her. "You should go to bed." He passed her, both of their eyes shielded by their hair.

Silently, a tear slipped down her cheek. "Why, Sasuke?" She asked softly. She then turned to face him, still crying. "Why won't you ever tell me anything?" Her voice cracked a little.

He continued to walk away.

"Why is it **_always_** silence with you? You've never shared a single thing wi – "

He stopped and interrupted her, voice angered. "Why should I have to tell you _**anything**_?"

She continued to cry silently, staring at his back.

"Just keep your nose out of my business." He said coldly, still not looking at her. "It's none of your concern."

She looked away from him, eyes shifting to the ground, still crying. "I know you hate me. Even in the beginning you couldn't even stand me." She turned back to him, smiling a sad smile. "_**Remember**_? Back when we made genin and we were assigned to our three-man squads? We were alone together for the first time, right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day.

_Flashback

* * *

_

_"Think about it. He just does whatever comes into his head." She said, looking at his back._

_He narrowed his eyes._

_"But if you don't have parent to tell you, how would you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone." She continued._

_"Alone…isolated…"_

_"Huh?" She looked at him._

_"It's not about your parents scolding you. You have **no** idea what it means to be alone."_

_"Wh-why are you saying that?" She asked, raising her arm up across her chest. _

_He turned, so she could see the side of his face. "Because…" He looked at her. "You're annoying."_

_She gasped, eyes wide. _

_He walked away from her, leaving her standing there, shocked.

* * *

_

_Flashback end_

She waited in silence for a reply, looking up at him.

"I don't remember that." He replied.

Her smile turned to shock, gasping slightly, eyes wide, mouth open slightly with disbelief, on tear running down her cheek. She looked down, another tear sliding down the opposite cheek. As one hit the ground, she said, "…yeah, sure…. I mean, it was so long ago, right? But still," She said, lifting her head, looking at him. "That's the day it all began." She smiled, shutting her eyes. "It was the start of you and me." She paused. "And Naruto…and Kakashi-Sensei."

Memories flooded Sasuke's mind.

"The four of us started going on missions. It was rough back then. Every day was such a challenge. …But…more than anything, it was so much fun!" She opened her eyes, looking at him, but then she bowed her head and sighed deeply. "I know about your clan, Sasuke." She turned away from him, looking at the ground again. "I do. But seeking revenge…that won't bring **_anyone_** happiness."

The night became darker, a cloud rolling over the moon.

"Nobody at all. Not you. And not me."

"I knew it." He stated, almost smirking.

She looked at him in surprise, letting a small gasp escape from her mouth.

"I'm not the same as you. I'm traveling a path the rest of you can't follow. I know that the four of us have worked together…and for a while, I thought I could take that road instead. But in the end, I've decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living." He said, glaring ahead of them. "I'll _**never**_ be like you and Naruto."

"Don't do this Sasuke! You don't have to be alone!" Sakura shouted, hand moving up to her heart. "You told me that day how painful a thing solitude can be!" She closed her eyes. "I understand that pain now! I have a family…and friends. But," Tears slowly plopped to the ground, leaving wet stains on the path. She took a step forward. "If _**you**_ were gone, Sasuke…It would be the same thing for me as being all alone!" She cried, trying to keep her composure, eyes shut tight, tears flowing down her cheeks, hands at her heart.

His eyes softened very little and the memory of the first picture they took together flashed in his mind. "This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path lying before us."

She took another step. "Sasuke, I'm so in love with you,**_ I_** can't even stand it!" She cried, eyes still wrenched shut. "If you would only be with me, I _**promise**_, I'd never let you regret it. Every day will be a joy! I could give you happiness! I'll do _**anything**_ for you Sasuke! So please! I'm begging you!!! _**DON'T WALK AWAY!!!**_ I'll even help get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear!!" She yelled, letting out a couple sobs. "So stay here…with me…And if you _**can't**_…."

The path became bright again, the cloud rolling away from the moon.

"Take me with you, Sasuke." She couldn't keep her sobs silent anymore, sobbing a little louder than before.

Finally, he turned to face her, a smirk on his face. "You haven't changed…You're _**STILL**_ annoying."

Her eyes became wide as she gasped.

He turned again, taking a couple steps away from her.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" She cried, chasing after him, but stopped. "If you go, I'll scream and –"

He vanished from her sight as she gasped.

But, he appeared behind her silently. "Sakura…"

She stood stark still, the wind blowing her pink locks.

"_**Thank you for**_ _**everything**_."

She gasped a little, heading lifting ever so slightly.

Suddenly, in the silence, a small thud sounded…and Sakura's eyes became wide, her pupils small.

"_**Sasuke**_…" She whispered, eyes closing as she fell to the ground.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Amnesia

* * *

_

"Sakura-chan…"

She heard a voice, but did not stir.

"Sakura-chan, wake _**up**_!"

She felt pressure on her arm. "Mmmm…." She moaned softly, emerald eyes opening slightly to see a blur of bright obnoxious yellow. She blinked a few times to focus her eyes and saw a pair of deep blue eyes looking at her. "YAH!!!" She shrieked, sitting up rather fast. _'Where **am** I?' _She sat for a second, looking down at her legs.

She had no recollection of what happened. She had no recollection of _**anything**_.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you okay?"

She looked to her left, seeing a boy about her age. He had bright obnoxious yellow hair, deep blue eyes and three black lines on both of his cheeks. He was wearing an orange with a little bit of blue jumpsuit.

_'Wow…like that doesn't say, "**HIT ME"**…' _She thought.

"I SAID," He yelled at her. "ARE YOU _**OKAY**_, SAKURA-CHAN?"

She looked up at him, confused. "Are you…talking to _**me**_?"

He blinked in shock and looked at the boys behind him.

"Naruto," One said, walking up to him. He didn't look near as obnoxious as Naruto. He had black hair, tied up in a high ponytail, wearing khaki-like shorts and a fishnet shirt with a short olive green jacket. "Maybe you should stay here…and take her to the Hokage. If she doesn't remember her name, or you, she's probably got amnesia." He stated.

Naruto looked puzzled, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "But, Shikamaru!" He whined. "We've _**gotta**_ go find Teme!!! I can't even believe he left the village!! It was a good thing Izumo and Kotetsu saw him leaving, or else we wouldn't even _**be**_ here!"

Shikamaru sighed, closing his eyes. "Just do it, Naruto."

He looked away. "FINE. BUT THEN I'M COMING WITH YOU GUYS TO FIND TEME!!! _**BELIEVE IT!!!"**_

"Fine, fine, but just go." Shikamaru stated.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked, looking between the two. "And _**where**_ am I? Better yet, _**who**_ am I?"

"Look, if you come with me, the Hokage can figure it out." Naruto said, looking at her.

She swung her legs over the side of the bench and stood up. "_**Hokage**_?" She asked, looking at him. "What's _**that**_?"

Shikamaru smacked his forehead, Chouji's chip fell out of his mouth, and Kiba and Naruto stared at her.

"_**WHAT**_?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uhhhh…." Naruto shook his head, focusing back on the subject. "Nothing. Let's just go, okay?"

Sakura looked at him, taking her hands from her hips. For some odd reason, she felt no fear from him. Actually…she felt…safe…and secure. She nodded, smiling. "Okay."

He grinned back. "Let's go see Tsunade-baa-chan!!" He yelled, beginning to walk down the path back into the village, heading straight to the Hokage's office.

* * *

_So, a NEW STORY!!! Hahaha, yeah i felt like writing it and i thought, "HEll, why not see what you guys think?" I spent about an hour or two, watching the episode, pasuing it, and then typing out everything. Haha, yeah i'm insane, get used to it:D The title comes courtesy of one of my Bestiest Buddies EVER. And so does the summary, too. :D So, i hope you like the first chapter and if there's anything wrong that you see, lemme know, and i'll fix it! Thanks for reading!!!_


	2. Explanation

_**Scattered Memories

* * *

**_

_**Summary:**_ Scattered memories; a dark future. When Sakura loses her memories, can she overcome her fears and regain her memory all the while trying to save Sasuke from the horrible future fate has given him?

_**Pairings:**_ You'll find out: D

_**Disclaimer:**_ These characters are NOT mine, I just torture them. XD All Naruto characters are copy-righted to Kishimoto-sama. The plot is ALLLL MINE though.

_**Time Setting: **_Right before the Sasuke Retrevial Arc.

_**How to Read:**_

"Speaking text."

_'Thought text.'_

_**Last Time: **_

Shikamaru sighed, closing his eyes. "Just do it, Naruto."

He looked away. "FINE. BUT THEN I'M COMING WITH YOU GUYS TO FIND TEME!!! _**BELIEVE IT!!!"**_

"Fine, fine, but just go." Shikamaru stated.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked, looking between the two. "And _**where**_ am I? Better yet, _**who**_ am I?"

"Look, if you come with me, the Hokage can figure it out." Naruto said, looking at her.

She swung her legs over the side of the bench and stood up. "_**Hokage**_?" She asked, looking at him. "What's _**that**_?"

Shikamaru smacked his forehead, Chouji's chip fell out of his mouth, and Kiba and Naruto stared at her.

"_**WHAT**_?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uhhhh…." Naruto shook his head, focusing back on the subject. "Nothing. Let's just go, okay?"

Sakura looked at him, taking her hands from her hips. For some odd reason, she felt no fear from him. Actually…she felt…safe…and secure. She nodded, smiling. "Okay."

He grinned back. "Let's go see Tsunade-baa-chan!!" He yelled, beginning to walk down the path back into the village, heading straight to the Hokage's office.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Explanation

* * *

_

_**"Tsunade-baa-chan!!!"**_ Naruto yelled, loudly knocking on the door of the Hokage's office, a curious Sakura behind him.

"Do you think this…_**Hokage**_…can really help?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto.

He turned around and grinned at her. "Yeah, of course!! Tsunade-baa-chan is _**awesome**_, believe it!"

"What is it _**now**_, Naruto?!" A annoyed female's voice yelled from inside the room.

Naruto put his hands behind his head, elbows in the air. "Let's go!" He opened the door and walked inside, Sakura following him in awe.

There was a LOT of "junk" in the room, Sakura noticed. She also saw the woman, a pretty, blonde haired, brown eyed…very big breasted woman. Sakura looked at her and tilted her head, staring at her. _'She seems really familiar…'_

The woman, presumably, "Tsunade-baa-chan" looked up at the two of them. She sighed heavily, becoming annoyed when she saw Naruto. "What is it? I'm rather _**busy**_ right now." She stated, holding up a bunch of papers and waving them around.

Sakura stayed behind Naruto, watching the two of them intently.

"Tsunade-_**sama**_," Naruto said, bringing Tsunade's full attention to him. He only called her that when it was _**serious**_. "I think we've got a problem."

"Problem?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows and setting her papers down. "What kind of problem?"

He turned around to Sakura to prove his point. "Sakura-chan?" He pointed to himself. "What's my name?"

She tilted her head a little, looking up. "Ummmm……." She looked back at him, smiling nervously. "I don't know…And why do you keep calling me "Sakura-chan?""

He looked back at Tsunade. "See?"

Tsunade shut her eyes, sighing. _'So…Sakura has lost her memory…but I wonder why…__**maybe**__…'_ "Do you know who _**I**_ am?" She asked, looking up at Sakura, eyes meeting each other.

"Ummmm…you certainly seem _**familiar**_ to me…but no, I don't. I'm sorry." She said, bowing her head.

Tsunade smiled at her. "It's okay. It's not your fault…but, could you do me a favor?" She asked sweetly.

Sakura looked up at her, smiled and said, "Sure."

Tsunade continued to smile. "Just a few questions I need to ask."

Sakura nodded.

"One, you don't remember _**anything**_?"

Sakura took a second to think. "No…not _**clearly**_…. A lot of things seem familiar to me…but…I just can't remember."

Tsunade closed her eyes in thought. _'So far so good…' _"Okay then, do you remember anything from last night?"

Again, Sakura thought back. "_**Nothing**_."

"_**Nothing at all?**_" Tsunade asked, arching an eyebrow.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing…just…_**blank**_."

Naruto, who had been disregarded, was becoming annoyed. "What's with all the questions, Tsunade-baa-chan?!" He yelled.

She looked at him and smiled. "Naruto, go stand behind Sakura." She commanded.

"_**WHAT??? WHY?!?!**_" He yelled back.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Just do it."

He grumbled, shutting his eyes. "_**Fine**_." And thus, walked over to Sakura and stood directly behind her. _'What the hell is she doing?! I __**bet**__ she just doesn't want to see me or something…'_

Then, from annoyance, Tsunade's personality changed. "Sakura, there's only _**one**_ more thing I need to ask." She said sweetly.

"Okay."

Before she asked, though, she rummaged around her desk, grabbing a black pen, a red pen and a blue piece of paper. She scribbled something on it with the black pen first and then the red pen.

Sakura and Naruto, who was looking over Sakura's shoulder, watched her intently. _'What __**is**__ she doing?'_ They both thought.

"Okay, Sakura…can you tell me what _**this**_ is?" She held up the paper, for both of them to see.

Naruto recognized it immediately. It was the Uchiha symbol, the white and red fan that was on the back of Sasuke's shirt. _'What does that have to do with __**anything**__…?'_

Sakura was a different matter. When her eyes scanned the paper, they went wide, pupils small and rolled back into her head as she fell backwards, right onto Naruto, who caught her limp body.

"_**What the….**_ _**TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!**_" Naruto screamed, picking up Sakura so that she couldn't fall or slip out of his hold.

Tsunade smiled, putting down the paper, shutting her eyes. "_**Just**_ as I thought…" She mumbled.

"_**YOU**_ _**KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN?? HOW?? WHY??? WHAT DID YOU –**_ "

"Naruto, calm down." Tsunade said calmly. She opened her eyes and gestured to a chair that was in the room. "You can put her down there and she'll wake up in a couple minutes."

Silently, but still angered, he put her down and looked back at Tsunade. "Wha – "

"Listen, Naruto," Tsunade said her voice completely serious. "Sakura was with Sasuke last night."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "How did yo – "

"I know because of her reaction. She passed out at the sight of the Uchiha fan."

"Yeah, _**so**_? I don't get it." He answered.

"Where did you find her? On the bench on the only path out of the village, right?" She asked.

Naruto looked down. "Yeah…How did you know?"

Tsunade sighed. "Last night, when Sasuke was leaving the village, taking that path, I believe she," She pointed at Sakura. "was there to stop him from leaving. Of course, Sasuke was going to leave no matter _**what**_ she did…. So something must have been said between the two and to keep her from hindering his leaving the village, he knocked her out."

Naruto nodded.

"And in doing so, whatever he said, must've had a _**major**_ effect on her brain, to the point where it shut down when he knocked her out…and gave her temporary amnesia. It doesn't want her to remember what happened, probably the heartache…so, _**anything**_ that reminds her of Sasuke in any _**way**_, _**shape**_ or _**form**_, will cause her to pass out." She stated.

Naruto looked a little dumbfounded. "And you figured this out…_**how**_?" He asked.

She chuckled, letting a smile form her lips. "The questions I asked. She said that certain things, _**not**_ related to Sasuke, look and seem familiar to her, but it wasn't clear. _**BUT**_," She paused. "When I asked her about last night, where _**no**_ _**one**_ had seen her and when Sasuke left, she remembered _**nothing**_. Strange, how she doesn't remember anything about him, but when it comes to others, she has a feeling that she remembers them, correct?" She asked.

He nodded again. "Yeah…So, you're saying…her brain is trying to make her _**forget**_ Sasuke?"

"And anything to do with him, yes." Tsunade answered.

Naruto took a minute to understand, watching Sakura. _'So…__**he**__ did this to her? I guess it makes sense…he never __**did**__ like her…'_ "Okay…I understand, but what are we going to do?"

She chuckled again. "Simple. I am going to tell her parents that she's going to go on a long, _**very**_ long mission and we don't know when she will finish. And you, Naruto, are going to be suspended of every mission from now on."

"_**WHAT?!??!?!?!?!? WHY?!?!!"**_ He yelled in retort, glaring at her.

Still calm, she replied, "Because, your priority will be to take care of Sakura."

Slowly, he calmed down, returning to a silent stance. "…"

"Naruto, other than Kakashi-sensei, you are the _**only**_ person who knows the past that connects you, her and Sasuke. You are the only person who can help her to _**avoid**_ those areas and help her piece her scattered memories back together. Do you understand?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah…She's going to be living with me now…and I can't let her see anything that reminds her of Teme…But her memory _**is**_ gonna come back?" He asked, looking up at her.

She smiled. "Eventually yes…_**All**_ of it. Even the parts _**with**_ Sasuke…but as of now, if she were to remember Sasuke, her brain would permanently shut down and she would never remember _**anything**_ about her past. That's why she needs you right now."

He looked over at Sakura.

"Keep in mind, Naruto, that she is no longer a kunoichi. She can't protect herself like she used to. You need to be with her at all times. We have no idea if Sasuke will come back…and _**if**_ he does, he may want to see you guys again and surely if Sakura doesn't have her memory back…" Her voice faded as she glanced over at Sakura.

Naruto nodded. "Okay. But…if there is any news of Sasuke coming back – "

Tsunade smiled, "You'll be the _**first**_ to know."

"Oooowww…" Slowly, Sakura began to wake up, eyes fluttering open. She sat up slowly and looked around.

"Do you remember me?" Naruto asked, a grin on his face.

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes in remembrance. "Yeah…you're…Naruto."

He grinned at her, signaling she was right.

She then looked at Tsunade. "And you're Tsunade."

She nodded. "Right."

"And I'm Sakura."

Both Naruto and Tsunade smiled at her.

"Correct again." Tsunade said. "But Sakura, do you understand what's going on?" Tsunade asked her, receiving a warning glance from Naruto. _'Don't worry…I'm the one who figured this out…I won't tell her __**that**__ much…'_ She answered his glance in her mind.

"Ummmm…." Sakura looked at her. "Kinda…"

"Well, Sakura," Tsunade started off. "You were a kunoichi, a female Ninja, working under me. I am the Hokage."

She smiled. "So _**that's**_ what the Hokage is…"

"Right. But, continuing on…" Sakura looked at her, listening. "Uzumaki Naruto, is your teammate. And you, Haruno Sakura, are going to stay with him until your memory returns. Do you understand?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and then back at Tsunade. "Yeah…I think…. I lost my memory…and since Naruto's my teammate…I'm gonna live with him until I get it back?" She asked.

"Still as smart as ever, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled grinning.

Sakura, still confused, asked, "So, I don't have parents?"

Tsunade and Naruto looked at each other, desperate for an answer. What could they tell her?

"Umm…Yeah…" Naruto began nervously. He couldn't lie to Sakura…he did, after all, have a crush on her. "But…they live _**far**_ away…and you…came here to…uh…become a ninja!" He finished.

_'Seems logical…I mean…being a ninja __**sounds**__ pretty cool…'_ She nodded. "Okay then."

Tsunade smiled. Without her memory, Sakura was _**still**_ as smart and as sharp as ever. "Do you have any other questions?"

Sakura looked up in thought. "Ummm…yes, actually. Do I have a supply of money or something? I mean, there are _**some**_ things I need…"

Tsunade smiled again. _'Still remembering to take care of herself too…You're outdoing yourself Sakura…' _"Yes…I'll get that to you as soon as possible and then Naruto can take you shopping. Just in case someone decides to target you, Sakura, you must stay with him at all times, understand?"

"Yep." She nodded, standing up. "Let's go, Naruto!"

"YEAH!!!!" He yelled, grinning a massive grin. "Let's go get your memory back!!" He bounced out of the room, Sakura following his footsteps with just as much pep.

Tsunade smiled, shaking her head. "I wonder what happens _**next**_…"

* * *

_Haha, yes, another chapter!!! but now my hands hurt like...hell, basically. XX. So, don't expect the next chapter will be up tomorrow. And as a note, this story is formated differently than Ten Tails. For Ten tails, i try to upload at least 8 pages per chapter. But, for this story, there are actual chapters where i want to start and end. So, some chapters may be 2 pages long, while others could be 12. Depends on what i want to put into it. But, as always, thanks for reading and reviewing and all the other stuff you guys do, and i hope you like this new story so far...i LOVE it. hehe. bai!_


	3. Lest She Forgets

**_Scattered Memories

* * *

_**

_**Summary:**_ Scattered memories; a dark future. When Sakura loses her memories, can she overcome her fears and regain her memory all the while trying to save Sasuke from the horrible future fate has given him?

_**Pairings:**_ You'll find out: D

_**Disclaimer:**_ These characters are NOT mine, I just torture them. XD All Naruto characters are copy-righted to Kishimoto-sama. The plot is ALLLL MINE though.

_**Time Setting: **_Right before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.

_**How to Read:**_

"Speaking text."

_'Thought text.' _

_**Last Time:**_Sakura, still confused, asked, "So, I don't have parents?"

Tsunade and Naruto looked at each other, desperate for an answer. What could they tell her?

"Umm…Yeah…" Naruto began nervously. He couldn't lie to Sakura…he did, after all, have a crush on her. "But…they live far away…and you…came here to…uh…become a ninja!" He finished.

_'Seems logical…I mean…being a ninja sounds pretty cool…'_ She nodded. "Okay then."

Tsunade smiled. Without her memory, Sakura was still as smart and as sharp as ever. "Do you have any other questions?"

Sakura looked up in thought. "Ummm…yes, actually. Do I have a supply of money or something? I mean, there are some things I need…"

Tsunade smiled again. _'Still remembering to take care of herself too…You're outdoing yourself Sakura…' _"Yes…I'll get that to you as soon as possible and then Naruto can take you shopping. Just in case someone decides to target you, Sakura, you must stay with him at all times, understand?"

"Yep." She nodded, standing up. "Let's go, Naruto!"

"YEAH!!!!" He yelled, grinning a massive grin. "Let's go get your memory back!!" He bounced out of the room, Sakura following his footsteps with just as much pep.

Tsunade smiled, shaking her head. "I wonder what happens next…"

* * *

_Chapter 3: Lest She Forgets…

* * *

_

After only a day, Sakura had moved in with Naruto, taking up the spare room in his apartment. It wasn't anything special, but to him, it was home. And to Sakura, it would become home – for quite a _**long**_ time.

Just as she had gotten into the room, she threw a bag of clothes given to her by the Hokage aside and sat on the edge of the twin-sized bed, falling back on it, arms spread out. "_**What a day…**_" She mumbled, closing her eyes and sighing heavily.

Knock, Knock! The door opened a little, revealing a curious looking Naruto. "Sakura-cha…n…?" He stopped, seeing her asleep on the bed. "Heh…" He smiled, seeing her. _'Could I blame her? It's been a long day…'_ He thought, walking over to the bed, picking her up and putting her in the bed. Before leaving, he lingered and brushed some of her bangs from her face. "Night, Sakura-chan." He whispered before leaving.

_-sSs-_

A couple days passed, as Sakura and Naruto first got situated in the apartment before venturing out into the village. Since over this short period of time, Sakura and Naruto had already formed a bond, today would be the day they would go out together, heading to places they had been together, mainly the ramen shop.

"Ready?" Naruto asked, standing at the door in his usually, "_Hit Me_" attire – named promptly by Sakura.

She sighed, slipping on her sandals. "Yeah." She looked up at him, walking over. "Where are we going?"

He grinned. "You'll see." He grabbed her hand, opening the door and pulling her through, locking the door behind him.

"Okay, we're here!!!" Naruto said, finally letting go of Sakura's hand.

She stood and stared at the stand, reading the sign. "I-chi-ra-ku…Ramen Bar…" She said, sounding out Ichiraku.

He grinned. "Do you remember this place?!" He asked, walking up to one of the bar stools and sitting on it.

She followed, sitting next to him. "Ummm…_**not really**_…"

"Hi, Naruto!" A woman, standing behind the bar said. "Hi, Sakura!" She added, seeing Sakura beside Naruto.

"_**Ayame**_?" Sakura asked, looking at her, tilting her head slightly.

The girl turned toward her. "Yes, Sakura?"

Naruto looked at Sakura, "You remembered her!!!" He yelled excitedly. "_**RAMEN ON ME, BELIEVE IT!!!"**_

Sakura laughed and replied, "No…actually…her name just…popped up."

Naruto calmed down, a little saddened by her answer. "Well…that's okay…ramen's still on me!"

_-sSs-_

"Wow, Naruto, this stuff is _**really**_ good!!" Sakura said, putting down her chopsticks. She had eaten at least 3 bowls.

Naruto, whose mouth was full, nodded. He was on his _**tenth**_ bowl.

And amazingly enough, both were still going.

"Another bowl, please!!" Sakura yelled, a smile on her face.

Ayame nodded. "Of course!" She turned around, getting it ready while Sakura calmly waited for it.

Outside the Bar, a girl about Sakura and Naruto's age walked along the path, eyeing a certain kunoichi and Shinobi at the Ramen stand. "So _**that's**_ where you've been, billboard-brow…" She smirked and headed toward the bar.

As she came inside, Naruto looked up at her and choked on his food. _'Oh god, not good, __**not good**__…she's __**definitely**__ gonna say something about Teme…'_

"Hey, Sakura-chan…" She said in a sly voice, sitting next to Sakura, letting her elbow rest on the counter, head in her hand. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Here you go, Sakura-chan!" Ayame said, handing her the bowl.

Sakura turned her head after setting her bowl down on the counter in front of her. "Do I know you?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

The girl laughed. "Of course you do! I'm Ino!! Your _**archrival**_!!" She replied.

Sakura looked over at Naruto and leaned toward him. "Is that true?" She whispered.

"_**WHAT!?!?!?!**_" The blonde shrilled, slamming her fist on the countertop. "YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW _**ME**_?!?!?!"

Sakura smiled nervously. _'Wow…'_ "Um…actually, I don't remember anything about me. I know my name…"

Suddenly, the blonde seemed to have a revelation, gasping in thought. "So, you don't remember _**anything**_?"

Sakura shook her head. "No."

She smiled. "Nothing at _**all**_?"

Sakura was getting annoyed. She had a nice bowl of food, a _**free**_ bowl of food, steaming right in front of her, calling her name. But no, she _**HAD**_ to answer the Ino's questions. She didn't even remember her. Of course, as everything else was, she seemed familiar. "No. _**Nothing**_." She gritted.

The girl got a devilish smile on her face. "So that means that I, Yamanaka Ino," She smiled at hearing her name and looked at Sakura.

_'Oh god, this can't be good!'_ Naruto thought, sweating bullets beside Sakura.

"Have Uchiha Sasuke all to _**myself**_!!!!!" She screamed.

For a moment, no one moved.

Naruto stared at the back of Sakura's head, sweat rolling off his cheek. He had no idea on how she'd react. Especially _**now**_, of all times.

Ino stared at Sakura strangely. She even seemed concerned. "Sakura…?"

_'…Sa…Sasu…ke…?'_ Sakura thought, eyes wide, mouth slightly opened.

Ino suddenly gasped, seeing Sakura's eyes roll back into her head and she lost consciousness, falling back onto Naruto.

He had stopped eating some time ago and held onto Sakura so she couldn't fall farther than she already had, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Naruto! What'd you do?!?!" Ino yelled, falsely accusing Naruto.

"WHAT!??!?!? I didn't do a _**thing!!!**_" He pointed at Ino. "It's all _**your**_ fault, believe it!! Teme gave Sakura-chan amnesia and if she hears his name or anything to do with him will make her pass out!!" He yelled.

As sudden as she was to accuse him, she became calm. "Oh…well…that kinda sucks."

"No crap." Naruto stood up, holding Sakura around the waist, her head on his shoulder as he used his other hand to reach for Gama-chan, his frog wallet. He threw it up to Ayame, who caught it. "Go ahead and get whatever I owe you. I'd get it myself but I'm a little preoccupied." He said, grinning.

She smiled back. "Sure." She opened the wallet; taking what he owed and handing it back to him. "Here ya go."

"Thanks!" He said, taking it back, shoving it in his pocket. "I'm gonna get her home before she wakes up…"

_-sSs-_

"_**Naruto**_! Naruto, wait up!!"

As Naruto tree-hopped home, Sakura still passed out, lying on his back, he turned his head, slightly, seeing a head of dull purple hair.

"The Hokage's got some news for you!!" She yelled, jumping next to him.

He blinked at her. "_**Anko**_?" He asked, tilting his head.

She smiled at him. "You got it!"

"So, what's going on?" He asked as they jumped from housetop to housetop.

She looked up, brown jacket billowing behind her. "The Hokage told me to find you because she's got some news about…well…S-a-s-u-k-e…" She explained, spelling out his name, as the Hokage had instructed her to do. Her eyesight was then directed to Sakura, who was still passed out. "What's wrong with her?"

His eyes got wide. "You've got news about Teme?!?!?!"

She nodded. "Yep!" Before she could blink, Naruto had turned around and was speeding off toward the Hokage's office. She stopped, landing on a rooftop and watched him become a bright orange dot on the sky. _'So…it really **is** true…Sasuke did leave…and Sakura lost her memory…'_ She thought, smiling as she watched him. _'This is one crazy team…'_

Before long, Naruto had reached the Hokage's office, Sakura now quite awake, standing next to him.

"Naruto-kun…what are we doing here?" She asked looking at him.

He blushed at the suffix and replied, "Well…ummm…"

"I've got some news for Naruto, Sakura-chan." The Hokage, sitting at her desk like usual, interjected, holding her pet, Ton-ton.

Both of them looked over at the Hokage.

"Is it about…" Naruto led on, not finishing for Sakura's sake.

She nodded.

"About what?" Sakura asked, looking back and forth between the two.

There was no answer, both of their eyes kept from her emerald eyes.

"What aren't you telling me? I mean, I have a right to know, don't I?" She asked, still looking back and forth.

The Hokage sighed, shutting her eyes, hand resting on Ton-ton. "You're right, Sakura-chan, like always…but I'm afraid we can't tell you at the moment. But you'll come to know in time, okay?"

Sakura sighed. "Okay…I guess I'll wait on the balcony, then." She said, walking over to the glass doors, opening them and walking outside, shutting the door behind her.

"So, what's going on?" Naruto asked, foot tapping on the ground, arms crossed.

Tsunade sighed. _'Boy is he impatient…'_ She opened her eyes, brown staring directly into blue. "I got a radio call a few minutes ago from Shikamaru. He informed me that the Sasuke Retrieval team was currently fighting the sound four…but also that Sasuke was in sight, or at least close enough to be taken back."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "_**WHAT**_?! I gotta go!!!" He yelled, jumping up and heading for the glass doors.

"Naruto, wait!" Tsunade called, standing up, disturbing Ton-ton and trying to stop him. "You've gotta think before you bring him back!!!" She yelled.

But, it was too late.

Naruto had already opened the door and rushed out it, tree-hopping as fast as he could to the area where he felt the most chakra – where he would find Sasuke.

Sakura poked her head in. "I'm supposed to stay with him right?"

"_**Supposed**_ to." Tsunade replied, sighing.

Sakura smiled. "Okay!" She turned heel and jumped off, mimicking Naruto, though she wasn't near as good as him – or how she used to be. _'Maybe if I follow him I'll find out what they aren't telling me!' _She thought, jumping off.

"SAKURA!!!!" The Hokage shouted, trying to call the pink haired former kunoichi back, but to no avail. She sighed heavily, sitting down at her desk. "I need a drink…"

Flashback

_"Do you guys get it?" Someone asked. _

_Sakura looked up at him, seeing a faded image of someone. As always, they seemed familiar, a blob of silver on their head, face obscured by another blob, though this time it was navy blue. _

_She looked to her left to see Naruto and another faded person on her right. 'Who are these people…?'_

_"YEAH!!!" Naruto yelled, throwing a fist in the air. "It's just using our chakra to help us jump from tree to tree, believe it!!" He added. _

_"Shut up, dobe, we got the first explanation, we don't need yours, right, Sakura?" The one on her right said. _

_She blinked, her stomach turning. "Yeah…" She agreed, her face flushing without meaning to. 'Why am I blushing?' She thought. 'I don't even know who that is…'_

_"Bet I can do it better than you, teme!!" Naruto screamed. _

_"No way, dobe." The other retorted. _

_So, she watched as the two jumped up into the trees and began this "tree-hopping". _

_Flashback end_

Sakura regained her footing, pushing Chakra to her feet, remembering exactly how to tree-hop. "Wait up Naruto!!" She called, seeing the orange dot in the distance.

* * *

_I know, i know, it's been WAAAAYYYY too long. But, as you can imagine and/or relate, i've been ridiculously busy. Xmas shopping, forgeting to send my stories...school...it's just been too long and somewhere along the way, i lost my motivation. but, yesterday, i found the most adorable SasuxNaru fic EVER. It was that amazingly good, it got my motivation back. :D So, i'm gonna continue writing this one, Ten Tails on a little break...(After writing 426 pages in Word in less than a year/ in more than a year, i think i'm entitled to a SMALLLL break.) Anyways, i gotta go, i'll see you all later! And yes, the story is FINALLY starting to pick up!! XD_


	4. The Chase

_**Scattered Memories

* * *

**_

_**Summary:**_ Scattered memories; a dark future. When Sakura loses her memories, can she overcome her fears and regain her memory all the while trying to save Sasuke from the horrible future fate has given him?

_**Pairings:**_ You'll find out: D Unless, of course, you're smart enough to guess!

_**Disclaimer:**_ These characters are NOT mine, I just torture them. XD All Naruto characters are copy-righted to Kishimoto-sama. The plot is ALLLL MINE though.

_**Time Setting: **_Right before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.

_**How to Read:**_

"Speaking text."

_'Thought text.' _

_**Last Time:**_Sakura regained her footing, pushing Chakra to her feet, remembering exactly how to tree-hop. "Wait up Naruto!!" She called, seeing the orange dot in the distance.

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Chase

* * *

_

Breathing hard, sweat rolling from her brow, Sakura tried her hardest to keep up with Naruto. Frankly, she knew she couldn't keep up.

_'How am I supposed to stay with him for protection, if I can't even keep up!?'_ Sakura asked herself, a quiet curse escaping her lips.

But, even though she was having trouble keeping up, she could feel something strange being emitted through the area around her. She couldn't explain it…unless…_'Is this…__**chakra**__…? I mean, it __**would**__ be logical…'_ Finally, she came to grips with it. This _**was**_ chakra…and some of it was rather close. Growing worried about being caught in something dangerous, she experimented with her own chakra – which she found that if she channeled it to her feet, she went _**faster**_.

But even with this sudden boost, she still wasn't catching up to Naruto. She saw him every once in a while, the bright orange sticking out like a star on the night sky.

Which brought Sakura to look at the sky. _'It's so dark…. I wonder if it's gonna storm…'_

Little did Sakura know that she was _**exactly**_ right.

Even though, it would do much more than _**just**_ storm.

* * *

Naruto, focused solely on Sasuke, found himself traveling very fast, faster than he ever had before. But, like he cared. All he wanted was Sasuke back – to go back to the way it _**had**_ been. 

Though, in his mind, he knew it would never happen. So much had changed between the three. _'Doesn't matter how much has changed…I'll beat the past back into him so hard, he'll think that's how it's __**supposed**__ to be, believe it.' _The blonde thought.

And there, he saw it lying on the ground.

Sasuke's "container".

His eyes widened as he drew closer, realizing that it was empty. _**Damn him…**_ He cursed, jumping off into the trees, blood boiling. "He's _**so**_ getting his ass kicked…"

"Oh really?"

Naruto whipped to his left, pulling out a kunai and seeing someone standing infront of him.

Soft white hair, two red dots above his brows, pale, lifeless green eyes…and…an outfit just like Orochimaru's subordinates. "I can't let you do that."

"Too bad." Naruto replied smugly, eyes closed. "What does it matter to you?"

Emotionless, he answered, "That is Orochimaru-sama's wish. I am here to stop you and let Sasuke-san travel to Orochimaru-sama's, for that is what he wants."

Naruto's nose twitched. _'Damn that Orochimaru…now I'll __**never**__ get to Sasuke…'_ His anger growing rather fast, his chakra growing with it, a red aura began to grow around him. "Well, it's _**not**_ gonna happen, believe it."

"_**NARUTO!!!**_"

Naruto, his red aura and chakra still growing, he turned his head to see the owner of the voice. His eyes widened. "_**BUSHY BROW?!**_"

The overenthusiastic-nin bounded to Naruto's side. "Please, let _**me**_ handle this. You travel ahead and bring Sasuke back." He said, smiling without blinding Naruto, for once.

Before answering, Naruto eyed him. He remember pre-amnesia Sakura told Naruto that after his fight with Gaara in the Preliminary Chunin Exams, he would _**never**_ be able to fight again.

But then again…he looked rather healthy…and like he was _**raging**_ for a fight.

Naruto nodded in approval. "Okay." He patted Lee's shoulder. "Don't you go dieing on me, got it Lee?"

"_**YOU GOT IT!!!**_" Lee answered, showing his oh-so familiar "nice guy pose".

Naruto couldn't help but grin. "Thanks, bushy brow!" He yelled as he jumped off into the trees.

Kimimaro, hearing the whole thing moved to intercept Naruto, but as he turned, a flash of green blocked his path. He blinked to focus and see this, "bushy brow" in his way.

Lee extended his hand, motioning him to attack. "Let us fight!!" He yelled. enthusiastically, smiling broadly.

Kimimaro sighed.

* * *

"Oh my God!! Can he not stay still for more than _**3 seconds?!?!**_" Sakura yelled to no one in particular. 

She had felt some time ago that Naruto stopped and lingered at a spot more than just a few minutes away.

She sighed heavily._ 'Looks like I need to boost it up a bit…'_ She thought, smirking a little. Whatever this chakra stuff really was, she liked it.

_-sSs-_

After 7 more minutes of traveling, Sakura found herself on the outskirts of a battlefield.

And to her dismay, yet enjoyment, the battle was still taking place. It was, after all, the first battle she had seen since her amnesia.

"Wow…" She mouthed, barely seeing blurs of green and white.

When they did stop, she gasped at the one fighter. _**I…I know him!**_ She thought, staring at him.

Odd as he was in a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and black, bowl cut hair, she knew him.

She closed her eyes, trying her hardest to remember.

_"Do not worry, Sakura-chan!! I __**will**__ protect you with my life!!"_

Her eyes shot open and she gasped. "Lee." Eyes softening, a sly, happy smile crossed her lips. "_**Rock Lee.**_"

She lingered for only a moment more before realizing that up ahead, two very large chakra were fighting. One thought crossed her mind. _'Naruto…and whoever he's bringing back…'_ She sighed. "Well, Sakura…it's now or never!"

She jumped off before thinking about what kind of danger she could be getting into…

* * *

Only three minutes later, she found herself on the border of a lake, though the lake was deep below her. So, the border was actually a cliff and she made sure she wasn't too close to the edge, sitting upon the ground, not risking falling out of a tree. 

Though, the deep lake, the surrounding beauty and the two statues provoking battle towards the other did _**not**_ catch her attention. The two fighting atop the lake itself had her full attention absorbed.

She squinted her eyes to see them, distinguishing one of the two. "Naruto…" She mouthed, furrowing her brows. Since when did he have a visible red aura that looked similar to a fox?

And who was it he was fighting? Pale bluish mid length hair, dark skin and…wings that looked like human hands…. Who was this guy? Was it a guy at _**all**_? _**Why**_ was Naruto fighting him?

Sakura was much more than confused, but continued to watch, wondering if maybe something would be said that she could distinguish and maybe make some sense out of.

They were a few feet away from the other, each staring and breathing hard. Sakura could feel the chakra they were gathering and felt a deepening pain her heart.

She watched, eyes wide, getting every detail as Naruto formed a sphere of pure red chakra in his hand with the help of…_**another**_ Naruto?!

"_**Okay…**_" She said quietly.

The other one, the one she didn't know, kneeled on the water and moved his hands so fast, she couldn't even see what he did. It was more like he kneeled for a few seconds and did nothing.

But just as Naruto finished and "Naruto 2" vanished and he stood upright, looking the other person in the eye.

The other person also stood up, his left hand swarming with lighting-like chakra and was also being held steady by his right hand.

As if in slow motion, they charged each other, attacks ready.

"_**Chidori!!**_"

"_**Rasengan!!**_"

Sakura, watching from above them, clenched her fists, small amounts of dirt raking up in her hands. And upon her hands, tears fell. She sniffed, wiping them away. _'Wh-…when did I start crying?'_ She shook her head, focusing back to Naruto and whomever the hell he was fighting. Sakura could see that either attack would be fatal…and screamed. "_**NARUTO!!!!!**_"

Too focused, Naruto never heard her cry…but someone _**did**_.

_'**Sa…Sakura…?**'_ With this thought, he slipped up, his aim moving from Naruto's neck to a spot where it was nonfatal. 

Blinded by light, Sakura turned her head away, eyes shut tight with tears.

During these few seconds, Naruto had passed out from the attack, his body flying and landing on the ground beside the lake with that same person standing over him, headband falling to the ground. "Goodbye, Naruto…" He sighed as water from the explosion fell upon him like the rain.

Sakura shook her head and looked back. Her eyes darted around the basin until she found the bright orange attire. "NA-" She stopped, mid sentence.

The other person was beside Naruto, staring straight at her through the rain. She saw his lips move, but couldn't make out what he said. After lingering, still staring at her, he turned…and walked away.

"Who _**was**_ that?" She asked herself, watching as a few seconds later, someone else appeared beside Naruto.

Silver lopsided hair, navy blue mask covering more than half of his face…

Even from the distance she was at, she could see the sadness on his face. "He seems familiar, too…" She said, trying to think back.

While she thought, the man had seen her and looked up at her. "Sakura? What's _**she**_ doing here? I thought she had amnesia and was supposed to stay with…" He looked down at Naruto. "_**Naruto**_." He chuckled. "Even to the ends of the earth, eh, Sakura?" He knelt down, picking up the unconscious Naruto and vanished in a poof of smoke.

Giving up on her thinking, Sakura looked back to see that Naruto and whoever was gone. "Where?"

"Let's go, Sakura."

"_**WAAAHHH!!!**_" Sakura jumped a mile in the air, almost falling off the cliff itself.

"Don't kill yourself, now." He said calmly.

Sakura regained her proper footing, turning around and looking at him. "Okay, fine, you obviously know me and Naruto…but who are _**you**_?" She asked.

He sighed. "So it really _**is**_ true…" He mumbled, but seeing her confused look, straightened up. "You might remember "Kakashi-sensei"?"

Eyes wide in remembrance, she smiled and giggled a bit. "Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

He eye-smiled. "Right as always, Sakura." He jumped up onto the nearest branch. "Let's head back, okay?"

She jumped up next to him, nodding. "Okay…but I have some questions."

He jumped off, Sakura following. "Sure."

She was quiet, thinking of which question to ask first. "Hmmm…." She smiled. "Okay…who was Naruto fighting?"

Kakashi looked over at her. "You mean, you don't know?" _'I'll find out what she doesn't know before I answer that…'_

She shook her head. "No…Naruto and the Hokage say that I _**can't**_ know…at least not now…but he seemed _**so**_ familiar…like I knew him or something."

"Well," Kakashi drawled lazily. "You _**do**_ know him. But I bet if Naruto and the Hokage don't want you to know, you shouldn't ask questions, Sakura."

She sighed. Yet **_another_** person who won't give her an answer. Boy, was this getting annoying.

* * *

_Haha, so yes...another chapter:D I stayed home from schoool because of a fever, but was that really going to stop me from typing? NOPE. XD. Anyways, i think this chapter's a little more...bland than the other, being that i drug it out to not describe Naruto and Sasuke's fight...cause i haven't seen it yet... and i don't want to see it JUST for writing a story. Plus, events have changed...therefore the plot will vary from time to time. Anyways, got to got pretend i was sleeping and NOT on the computer before my mom gets home, hope you liked it!! Ttyl:D Thanks for reading!!_


	5. Waking Up and Setting Out

_**Scattered Memories

* * *

**_

_**Summary:**_ Scattered memories; a dark future. When Sakura loses her memories, can she overcome her fears and regain her memory all the while trying to save Sasuke from the horrible future fate has given him?

_**Pairings:**_ You'll find out: D Unless, of course, you're smart enough to guess!

_**Disclaimer:**_ These characters are NOT mine, I just torture them. XD All Naruto characters are copy-righted to Kishimoto-sama. The plot is ALLLL MINE though.

_**Time Setting: **_Right before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.

_**How to Read:**_

"Speaking text."

_'Thought text.' _

_**Last Time:**_She was quiet, thinking of which question to ask first. "Hmmm…." She smiled. "Okay…who was Naruto fighting?"

Kakashi looked over at her. "You mean, you don't know?" _'I'll find out what she doesn't know before I answer that…'_

She shook her head. "No…Naruto and the Hokage say that I _**can't**_ know…at least not now…but he seemed _**so**_ familiar…like I knew him or something."

"Well," Kakashi drawled lazily. "You _**do**_ know him. But I bet if Naruto and the Hokage don't want you to know, you shouldn't ask questions, Sakura."

She sighed. Yet **another** person who won't give her an answer. Boy, was this getting annoying.

* * *

_Chapter 5: Waking Up and Setting Out

* * *

_

_'Uuggghhh…my head hurts…'_ Naruto thought as he tried to get up. Suddenly, he felt someone gently push him back down.

"You shouldn't get up so soon, Naruto. You're hurt pretty bad, ya know."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. Blinking to focus his sight, he found Sakura sitting next to the bed he was in, smiling at him.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Naruto tried to speak, but found his throat preoccupied. He looked over at Sakura.

"You have a breathing tube in your throat…without it, you'd be dead." She answered, still smiling at him. "Wait _**one**_ second…" She got up, walking over to the door and exiting the room.

Naruto took the moment to look around. _'White, white and __**more**__ white…'_ Along with all this white, he heard continuous beeping. _'I must be in a hospital…'_

Only a minute later, Sakura walked back in, this time not alone. She had a nurse with her, as well as two _**very**_ familiar people.

Tsunade and Jiraiya, who smiled as they walked in.

The nurse proceeded to take the breathing tube out, making him cough and his voice very wheezy. After taking the tube out, she checked his vitals and IV and left as quickly as she came.

Sakura took her previous seat, Tsunade sitting next to her and Jiraiya standing on the other side of the bed.

"Good to see you awake, Naruto." Jiraiya said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, we were worried for a little bit there." Tsunade added.

"_**Wait**_…" Naruto said hoarsely, looking back and forth between the two. "How did I get back to Konoha…? I only remember fighting…." His blue eyes shifted to Sakura as his voice faded.

"Kakashi-sensei brought us back." Sakura answered quickly, before covering her mouth.

"_**Us?**_" Jiraiya said, looking at her quizzically, Naruto looking at her strangely as well.

Tsunade sighed. "Yes…Kakashi found _**you**_ unconscious," She pointed at Naruto. "And Sakura, watching from above."

Naruto's eyes widened. Had she seen Sasuke?

"No, Naruto. Kiba _**didn't**_ see his _**dog**_."

_'A code? Oh…she must mean Sakura!'_ "Okay then…I guess I hafta help him look for his dog later, believe it!" 

Jiraiya laughed, hearing Naruto's enthusiasm even after he was beaten to a pulp. "Well," He started off, Naruto's blue eyes looking over at him. "I was gonna go look for Kiba's dog here in a few hours – "

"Can I come?!" Naruto cut him off, a huge grin on his face.

Jiraiya smiled. "Of course. Though, you'll hafta stay _**here**_, Sakura." He said, looking at the pink haired girl.

Sakura pouted. "_**Why**_?"

"You know why Sakura." Tsunade interjected. "You'll just stay here while he's gone, okay?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "Okay. But…I wanna re-learn everything I used to know…or at least have _**some**_ grasp on this Ninja stuff." She looked at Tsunade. "I just need someone to train me…"

Tsunade smiled. Sakura hadn't grown up…_**yet**_. "I train you _**myself**_…unless I'm busy…than I get Kakashi to teach you, okay?"

"Okay."

"So…is there any Ramen in this hospital?" Naruto asked, eyes bright, grin wide.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sakura laughed. Typical Naruto. He _**always**_ wanted ramen.

Sakura smiled. "I can get you some and bring it here, if you want."

He looked over at her, still grinning. "_**REALLY**_?"

"Sure…just gimme your wallet." She said with a smile, standing up.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "WHAT? I HAFTA PAY??"

She giggled. "Of course not! It's on me!" She yelled, making her way out of the room. "Be _**right**_ back!" The door shut.

An eerie silence developed between the three now in the room.

"So…we're going after Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "At least try to. He's probably reached Orochimaru by now, though…"

Tsunade nodded as well. "With how fast he is…. Plus, I don't what to do if he does come back…I mean, Sakura _**can't**_ see him…but if he's back, she'll run into him sooner or later…"

"Than we'll just hafta confine Teme and tell him he's in jail for a super long time." Naruto voiced his solution.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "It could work…"

Jiraiya smiled. "I bet it _**won't**_."

Tsunade looked at him, smiling. "Bet it _**will**_."

Naruto sighed. "Do you think we could focus while Sakura isn't here?" He interjected.

They looked back at him. "Okay."

"Well, how long do you think you'll be gone?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya looked up in thought, putting his hand on his chin. "I don't know…probably for a couple weeks at the most, few days at the least."

"Alright then." Tsunade said, standing up. "I train Sakura as much as I can. Maybe she'll remember more, too."

Naruto smiled, watching her. "I have _**no**_ doubt, believe it."

She chuckled. "Come see me before you two leave, okay?"

"We'll be leaving under the cover of night…so, it'll be late." Jiraiya informed.

"That's alright." She took her leave, shutting the door behind her silently, still smiling.

* * *

A few minutes of conversing, Sakura arrived with Naruto's ramen, a smile on her face. 

She stopped, seeing the room was missing someone. "Where's Tsunade?" She asked, sitting down.

"_**Ramen**_?" Naruto asked, a puppy dog look on his face, reaching for the ramen in her hands.

She smiled and handed it over to him.

"_**RAMEN!!!!**_" He yelled, setting it in his lap and beginning to eat like he had been starved for most of his life.

"She had some business to attend to." Jiraiya said. He shifted his weight and ruffled up Naruto's hair. "I gotta get going, but I see you later, okay kid?"

With noodles in his mouth, he looked up at Jiraiya.

"Need to pack." He smiled, disappearing from sight in a poof of smoke.

"So, while you're stuck here…why don't you tell me more about…_**me**_?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto, a sly smile on her face.

He gulped down the noodles in his mouth. "_**YEAH**_!! I tell you as much as I can before I leave!"

* * *

_Yes, i know. Late and later...This could've been up BEFORE Christmas...but i was just too lazy...and thinking about what i was going to get XD. I got some pretty sweet stuff, tho. But first and foremost, i got the OKAMI SOUNDTRACK. I've already listened to it and it is AMAZING. I mean, even if you don't play Okami, it's a wonderful soundtrack to listen to ANYTIME. My stepmother found it on a website called PlayAsia . Com Or on Amazon. I also got the art book as well, and it is Just as Amazing. They both never leave my sight! XD haha, i'm really pathetic. But, for those of you who celebrate Xmas, i hope it was just as good, if not better than mine. If you don't celebrate Xmas, i hope the last few weeks have been great:D And as always, hope you had fun reading! _

_BAI!! XD_


	6. Going Home

_**

* * *

** _

**Scattered Memories**

**

* * *

**

_**Summary:**_ Scattered memories; a dark future. When Sakura loses her memories, can she overcome her fears and regain her memory all the while trying to save Sasuke from the horrible future fate has given him?

**_Notice: _**Warning for the use of the F- word, once or twice. I'm sorry if it offends you, but that's what happens when people get mad. They tend to say things they wouldn't normally say.

_**Pairings:**_ You'll find out: D

_**Disclaimer:**_ These characters are NOT mine, I just torture them. XD All Naruto characters are copy-righted to Kishimoto-sama. The plot is ALLLL MINE though.

_**Time Setting: **_Right before the Sasuke Retrevial Arc.

_**How to Read:**_

"Speaking text."

_'Thought text.'_

Last Time: A few minutes of conversing, Sakura arrived with Naruto's ramen, a smile on her face.

She stopped, seeing the room was missing someone. "Where's Tsunade?" She asked, sitting down.

"_**Ramen**_?" Naruto asked, a puppy dog look on his face, reaching for the ramen in her hands.

She smiled and handed it over to him.

"_**RAMEN!!!!**_" He yelled, setting it in his lap and beginning to eat like he had been starved for most of his life.

"She had some business to attend to." Jiraiya said. He shifted his weight and ruffled up Naruto's hair. "I gotta get going, but I see you later, okay kid?"

With noodles in his mouth, he looked up at Jiraiya.

"Need to pack." He smiled, disappearing from sight in a poof of smoke.

"So, while you're stuck here…why don't you tell me more about…_**me**_?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto, a sly smile on her face.

He gulped down the noodles in his mouth. "_**YEAH**_!! I tell you as much as I can!"

* * *

_Chapter 6: Going Home

* * *

_

"I'm here, Orochimaru." Sasuke spoke, standing in front of the Sannin.

He smiled, licking his lip with his abnormally long, discolored tongue. "Good…we can sssstart with your training tomorrow…. You need your ressssst…essspecially after that _**battle**_ you had…"

Sasuke looked up at him. "…"

"But unfortunately…I had to sssswitch bodiesssss before you arrived."

"I understand."

"Good." He looked over at Kabuto, who stood beside him as he sat. "Sssshow Ssssassssuke to his room, Kabuto."

And so, Sasuke followed Kabuto to his new room – what would be his home for the next 3 years – and was also shown the rest of the hideout. Or at least, what he would use of the hideout.

Certain things were of no purpose to him.

Yet.

* * *

_--sSs--

* * *

_

Almost a year of training flew by before Sasuke knew it and for the most part, he had not changed – more stoic and less personable – but that was all in his plan.

But one day changed his forethought plan. He had walked, silently, into Orochimaru's chamber, overhearing a conversation between one of his subordinates and Orochimaru himself.

He decided to stop and hide before Orochimaru saw him and listened in.

"I hear you have vital newssss for me about Konoha?" Orochimaru asked, sitting in his usual chair as the subordinate kneeled on one knee, head low.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

"Than tell me."

"Y-yes, sir. I was recently in contact with an ex-Anbu from Konoha. He informed me that one of their kunoichi is the weak link and can be captured _**easily**_." He explained.

"Explain further."

"Well, the kunoichi is a Genin…_**simple enough**_…but what makes it even better is that she has _**amnesia**_. Figuring this to be false, I disguised myself and went into the village to make sure it was true. She's a pretty thing, too. Short pink hair, green eyes – "

Sasuke's eyes widened as he listened. _'There's only one kunoichi I know with pink hair… Sakura…but how did she get amnesia…? She's not one to get hurt easily…. __**Please**__ don't tell me she forgot __**everything**__…'_

"I have no interessst in her _**lookssss**_, get on with your sssstory." Orochimaru rushed.

Sweat rolled off of the subordinates' cheek. "Though, I found that she is being "watched"…so to speak. With her at _**all**_ times is a blonde Shinobi with strange whisker-like marks on his cheeks…they seem to be good friends and I wonder if he is the one protecting her, Sama."

Orochimaru thought in silence. "Yes, mossssst likely. Thank you for your information. You are disssssmisssssed."

"You're welcome, Orochimaru-sama." He promptly left the room, as Sasuke turned around and did the same, heading for his own room.

* * *

"So…." Sasuke mumbled to himself, lying upon his plain bed, hands behind his head, staring blankly upon the equally blank ceiling. 

For the last hour he had contemplated about every way in which Sakura could get amnesia – but none seemed plausible to him, knowing Sakura as well as he did.

_**One**_ scenario escaped his mind…it had never crossed his mind that _**he**_ was the one who caused her amnesia.

Because of his previous thinking, he surely did _**not**_ believe that Sakura had amnesia and finally moved from his spot, sitting up and looking intently at the door.

"That's what I'll do…I'll take 3 days of my own "training" and go see her. She _**must**_ remember me by now…it's been almost a year…" He mumbled, opening the door, walking out, shutting the door and walking down the hall toward Orochimaru's chamber.

He simply walked in, no knock or such and found Orochimaru sitting in his "throne-like" seat as usual.

"Yessss, Ssssassssuke?"

"I wish to have three days to train on my own, Orochimaru." Sasuke said in his usual, monotonous tone.

Orochimaru's eyebrow rose, showing his peaked interest. "And why issss thissss?"

"To test my new skills. To make sure they work to perfection and to hone my own skills." Sasuke answered promptly.

Orochimaru thought. "Hm…Alright. Assss you wisssh. Three dayssss only, no more no leessss."

Sasuke bowed his head and turned away, never showing Orochimaru the sly smirk upon his face. In a matter of a few hours he would be within Konoha's borders to see his old friends, enemies, his fangirls – which he dreaded – and to prove to himself a rumor he found false.

* * *

Back in Konoha, time had passed as well. 

Sakura did as she was told and stayed with Tsunade, re-learning her old skills and some new ones to boot. Some of her memory had also returned and she remembered few of her friends.

Naruto and Jiraiya had returned a few days after they had set out, unsuccessful and disappointed.

Although, being back with Sakura helped to ease the thought that Sasuke would never come back – or if he did, he wouldn't be the same. He at least had one friend who could never leave him.

_**Literally**_.

Sakura was in way too much danger to leave his side for a very long time, maybe into adulthood. He absolutely hoped so.

But today, he noticed, was a little different. Usually the two hung out at the Hokage's, with friends or just in his apartment…but Sakura had an unusually large smirk on her face as she walked into the living room, wearing a blue jean skirt and a cute red tank top.

"Naruto-kunn…" She cooed in her sweetest voice, making him shiver as he sat at the table.

He gulped. "Y-yeah, Sakura-chan?" He answered back. _'Boy, does she look pretty…'_

"I was wondering if maybe today…instead of going to our usual spots to hang out…"

His eyes lowered. She had tried this before – trying to go somewhere else, just the two of them – and he didn't like it. Not that he minded being alone with her, not at all. It was just the fact that they could be ambushed and she could be taken away from him and _**that**_, he minded.

"We could go to this place I remembered last night." She finished.

He blinked. "You're memory's getting better, Sakura-chan."

She smiled. "Well, since it _**is**_ getting better, I was wondering if we could go to the playground in the park…" She diverted her sight downward, blushing slightly.

"You mean the kid's playground?" He asked, tilting his head, eyes dancing on her shiny hair.

She looked up, eyes meeting. "YEAH!! I had a dream about it, where I used to play with Ino!! I was hoping we could go today!" She said, a bright smile on her face.

Seeing her smile, hearing her voice, he couldn't resist her proposition. "Alright, ju – "

She smiled even more and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. "YAY!! Thank you so much, Naruto-kun!!!"

His cheeks burst up in flame and he struggled to reply. "Y-ye-yeah, S-Sakura-chan!! Just let me get changed, first…"

She pulled back, still smiling. "Okay!!" She proceeded to sit down on the couch and wait for him to get ready.

* * *

"Come on, Naruto-kun!! I wanna swing on the swings first!!" Sakura yelled, dragging Naruto along by his hand. 

The park she had been talking about was Konoha Village's Park, available to everyone to use. It contained a quiet lake for guests, and a walking trail amongst other things. Sakura only remembered the playground because she came here and played as a child with her childhood friend, Ino.

Despite her joy, Naruto was nervous. Long before they left his apartment a shiver had gone down his spine, nerving his deepest of deep nerves. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it wasn't good at all. But, he let it slide for Sakura's sake.

"Okay, okay! Just don't tear my arm off, Sakura-chan!!" He yelled back, no trace of his nervousness in his voice.

As she pulled him up to the swings, she let him go, sitting in one and looking up at him. Her smile faded and she looked at Naruto with ruffled brows. "Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

His face was contorted into shock, blue eyes very wide, jaw hanging down. He couldn't believe his eyes. _'It…it…couldn't be…'_

Sakura, getting no answer, grabbed his hand and pulled on it. "Naruto-kun! What's wrong? Is there someone – " She began to turn her head to see what he was looking at, but was stopped.

Naruto quickly shook his head, attempting to get rid of the shock, but failing. "Nothing, nothing!! Just keep swinging, okay? I gotta go talk to someone." He said, looking directly at her, keeping her sight from whom he saw.

She tilted her head. "…but…I'm supposed to stay with _**you**_…"

He smiled, reassuring her. "I know…but I won't be far. I'll be able to see you and watch you, okay?" He had quickened his speech, seeing that person walking toward the two of them. "Just," He said, passing her. "Don't leave the swings, okay?"

She smiled, closing her eyes. "Okay."

With reassuring her, he ran off into the trees close to the swings, where he had seen HIM. He ran far enough away to where he could see Sakura, but where she could not hear him. He would be yelling, after all.

"Hello, Naruto."

He looked ahead of him, hatred strewn in his eyes seeing Uchiha Sasuke standing infront of him.

"What, no "Hello" for an old friend?" Sasuke toyed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" He spat. Never in all his life had he felt this much hatred…but it _**was**_ appropriate – since Sasuke had permanently changed the girl he loved.

Sasuke became serious, looking over Naruto's shoulder to see someone behind him.

Naruto, though, had no need to look. He knew he was looking at Sakura, who was blissfully unaware of the danger she could be in. "So you heard about Sakura-chan, didn't you?"

Sasuke's sight returned to Naruto. "Yes. I did. I didn't think it was true because that couldn't happen to her."

Naruto closed his eyes, fists clenched and shaking. "Well, guess what?" He opened his eyes and glared at Sasuke. "It did."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "…It…….it _**did**_?" He asked meekly.

"Yeah!! And it's all _**your**_ fucking fault!!!" Naruto screamed, sending shivers through Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked, his eyebrows ruffling. "And why is that?" He asked calmly. He had to get answers. _**Had**_ to.

"Because when you left…and broke her fucking heart and then knocked her out…her mind shut down!" Naruto dried his eyes of the tears slowly flowing from his eyes.

"…" Sasuke listened in silence, watching Sakura swing on the swings.

"You have no idea how much we all hate you! Even Ino!! When she woke up, she didn't even remember me! She had no idea about who she was, where she was!!"

"…But…" Sasuke looked down at Naruto. "She _**will**_ remember…" He stared into Naruto's blue eyes with a strange sense of sadness. "Won't she?" Oh yes, much, much sadness was in his voice.

"Why do you care? _**You're**_ the one who did this to her." Naruto spat back, sending Sasuke over the edge.

"It's not like I wanted to, Naruto!!" Sasuke stormed. _'I can't say it…not here! Keep calm, Sasuke!'_

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah, right. You've hated her ever since…well, before I can remember!! You probably planned this out, didn't you, teme! I can see it – "

"Shut the fuck up! You don't even understand me!! You never could and you _**never**_ will!!" Sasuke blasted.

"Than help me understand why you crushed the life and dreams of the girl I love!!" Naruto screamed back.

"_**BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVES HER!!!**_"

Silence took the two.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, blue eyes wide in shock.

Sasuke sighed heavily, regretting his outburst. "Look…I know you _**think**_ I hate her…but truth is…she's the only one I ever want. But I can't have her – not _**yet**_, at least."

Naruto, curiously, edged him on. "Why?"

"My brother. He would find her and kill her as soon as he found out…and I don't know what kind of life to live without her in it. That's why I left, Naruto. I didn't want to betray you, my best friend, her, my love and my whole village…but I couldn't find another way. Do you understand now?"

Naruto looked at him with much softer eyes. "I do." He looked back at Sakura, as Sasuke did as well. "But, you can't see her. _**Ever again.**_"

Sasuke shook his head in confusion. "Why?"

He sighed. "Because…soon after we found out she has amnesia…we found out that it was all linked back to you."

"…" Sasuke continued to watch her.

"Right now, if she sees anything relating to you, she passes out…. So if she were to see the _**real**_ you, right now – "

"She'd pass out and loose all chance of regaining her scattered memories, wouldn't she?" Sasuke finished, voice and eyes expressing much sadness.

"Yeah, basically. Right now, she _**has**_ a chance to get everything back…and even after all this time, she still doesn't remember a lot…. But for her to have that chance," Naruto looked sternly into Sasuke's eyes. "You _**can't**_ see her for the time being."

Sasuke's eyes were blank, but looked into Naruto's. "_**No**_."

"What?!" Naruto yelled back. "She'll never remember us if – "

"You said _**I**_ couldn't see her…but that's not true. _**I**_ can see _**her**_…_**she**_ just can't see _**me**_, right?" Sasuke asked, once again, looking behind Naruto to Sakura.

Naruto thought for a second. "…Yeah, I guess…but what if an ANBU catches you? Or worse…If they find out that I've been talking to you…and jail the both of us….Then Sakura will have no one." Naruto looked behind him once again. "I can't even think of doing that to her."

Sasuke scoffed. "I can't even believe you said that, let alone thought about it."

Naruto chuckled. _'At least there's __**one**__ thing we agree on…'_ He turned his head back to Sasuke, hearing a few footfalls coming toward him. _'Wanting for her to have the best…'_

Sasuke smirked, standing directly infront of him, hand extended to shake. "We have a deal, then?"

Naruto smirked back, grabbing his hand firmly, shaking it. "Deal. You can see Sakura…without her seeing you, or _**I'll**_ be after you. Got it?"

"Yeah. I got it." Sasuke nodded. "I'll be in contact with you later…before I go after my brother…Okay?"

Naruto also nodded. "You got it."

Before his very eyes, Sasuke vanished, heading back to the Sound, presumably.

And Naruto turned around, seeing Sakura walking up to him, smiling. "Naruto-kun, who was that you were talking to?"

He smiled back. "An old friend."

Her eyes lit up. "Do _**I**_ know this person?" She asked as they walked, side by side, back to the playground.

He grinned at her. "_**You**_ _**will**_."

She tilted her head at him. "What?"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. You'll remember him in time."

"Why not _**now**_?" She asked, smiling a devious smile. She could get anything from him with her devious smile.

He smiled back with that same devious smile. "In _**time**_, Sakura-chan."

* * *

_Haha!! A total of 6 pages!! And in a day!! well...technically, 5 pages yesterday and one page today. And boy, is it LOADED with drama!!! yes...Sasuke let's his secret go!!! So what happens now, you wonder? Well...YOU"LL SEE. XD I can say, though, with the way this is going, this story will be NOWHERE near as long as Ten Tails is. I don't think i'd be ABLE to write something as long as that again. 428 pages. And it's still being written. But, i swear, i'm going to start working on it, probably tomorrow. Unless my hands hurt uncontrollablly, which to say, my left hand has been hurting lately. Oddly enough, i'm right handed, so you'd think that my right hand would start hurting before my left hand, but i guess that's the way the world works. XD. But, it's about 1:30 in the morning and i'm very tired and would like to give my hands the rest they deserve. Night! Hope you had fun reading!! _


	7. Of Secrets and Plans

__

Scattered Memories

* * *

_**Summary:**_ Scattered memories; a dark future. When Sakura loses her memories, can she overcome her fears and regain her memory all the while trying to save Sasuke from the horrible future fate has given him?

_**Pairings:**_ You'll find out: D Unless, of course, you're smart enough to guess!

_**Disclaimer:**_ These characters are NOT mine, I just torture them. XD All Naruto characters are copy-righted to Kishimoto-sama. The plot is ALLLL MINE though.

_**Time Setting: **_Right before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.

_**How to Read:**_

"Speaking text."

_'Thought text.' _

_**Last Time:**_And Naruto turned around, seeing Sakura walking up to him, smiling. "Naruto-kun, who was that you were talking to?"

He smiled back. "An old friend."

Her eyes lit up. "Do _**I**_ know this person?" She asked as they walked, side by side, back to the playground.

He grinned at her. "_**You**_ _**will**_."

She tilted her head at him. "What?"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. You'll remember him in time."

"Why not _**now**_?" She asked, smiling a devious smile. She could get anything from him with her devious smile.

He smiled back with that same devious smile. "In **time**, Sakura-chan."

* * *

_Chapter 7: Of Secrets and Plans_

* * *

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, lying stomach down on her bed, feet swishing back and forth, looking over at the blonde.

"Yeah?" He answered, sitting on the bed across from hers.

"I know that right now we're on vacation with Jiraiya-san – "

He laughed. "_**You're**_ the only one on vacation, Sakura-chan." He corrected, throwing a pillow at her.

She laughed and threw it back. "Okay, whatever, but I wanted to ask..."

He watched her as she looked away for only a moment and then back at him.

"When we get back to Konoha…. Instead of moving back in with my mom and dad…could I stay with you?" She finally asked, her voice quiet.

On both the outside and inside, Naruto screamed for joy. The girl he loved _**wanted**_ to live with him. "YEAH!!! It'll be nice to have somebody else living with me!!" He screamed, jumping on the bed.

In turn, she smiled and began jumping on her bed. "Thank you, Naruto-kun!!" She said, taking a pillow and chucking it at him.

This ensued a giant pillow fight between the two while they were jumping. But neither of them noticed the door opening and someone walking in, getting pummeled by the flurry of pillows.

"HEY!!! KNOCK IT OFF!!!!" The white haired man yelled, looking at the two of them.

Naruto and Sakura stopped dead, pillows held in their hands, still standing on the mess of what were beds. When they looked over at him, both fell over laughing.

The pillow had since fallen to the floor, but the feathers of the pillow stuck to his face and in his long white hair. "Are you guys finished?! We _**DO**_ have things to do today!!" He yelled.

"Ero-sennin," Naruto laughed, sliding off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. "We were just having some fun!"

His eyes stoic, he blew a feather from his face. "I see that. Remember that training of yours, Naruto?"

Dumbfounded, Naruto did remember his training. "OH YEAH!!" He quickly got up, looking around the room for his jacket. "Sorry, Sakura-chan! We gotta – HERE IT IS!!!!" He yelled finding his jacket lying on the floor by the small round table in the room. "We'll be back later!!" He yelled, running out of the room.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and sighed. "He needs some medication or something…" He mumbled, making Sakura laugh.

"Yeah, but that's what makes him him." She answered, just as Naruto popped his head back in the room, staring at Jiraiya.

"Let's GO!!"

He sighed again. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He answered, slowly following Naruto out of the room. "Maybe I'll do some research today…"

Sakura smiled at the two and fell back on her bed. "Another day of nothing…" For the past two and a half years, Naruto and Jiraiya had been training abroad and of course; Sakura was with them the entire time, taking it as more of a vacation than training. Still, she did accompany them from time to time. Usually though, she simply walked around town, looking for something to do.

She sighed again, sitting up. "Guess I better find something to do…" As she stood up and walked to the table, the door opened again.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, standing in the doorway, panting heavily. "Wanna come with us today?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yeah!" Grabbing his lunch, because he had forgotten it before, she ran to the doorway, smiling as they left for the training grounds.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat high up in an oak tree watching Naruto's training from afar, waiting for him to go on break. At least on a hot day like today there was a breeze blowing, keeping her cool.

She pulled her knees up close to her chest, looking at the few clouds in the bright blue sky. For a long time, ever since she had most of her memory back – according to Naruto, it was all back – she felt as if something were…missing.

And she knew Naruto knew what it was.

EVERY time she brought up the fact that she wasn't remembering something, he would always say, "Oh you're just being silly, Sakura-chan." But she knew he knew.

Suddenly, a chill went down her spine and she stood up, looking behind her. "That's a really high level of chakra…but why is it coming – wait, where'd it go?!" She yelled, jumping down the branches to meet up with Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Did you feel it to?" Jiraiya asked, cautiously looking around them.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

Naruto looked to his left, catching sight of a raven flying away. "Hey, you guys go ahead and take a break, I'll go check it out, okay?" He said suddenly.

"Oh, I don't know Naruto…" Jiraiya said, thinking it over.

"It'll be a good time for you to go researching!!" Naruto yelled, making Jiraiya smile at the thought of "researching". "AND," He said, starting to fidget. "You can take Sakura with you to use as a decoy!!"

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura screamed. "That's not right!" She yelled, yanking her arm away from Jiraiya's hand that was slowly making it's way to her arm, trying to drag her away. "You," She said, turning to him, pointing at him. "Don't touch me." She said menacingly.

"Think about it, Ero-sennin…All those pretty girls playing around in the river…in bathing suits…"

Drool hung from Jiraiya's mouth, eyes completely and totally glazed over. In a quick flash, Jiraiya grabbed Sakura's arm and ran off in the opposite direction, the direction of the spas.

Naruto smiled slyly. "Perfect…" He turned and bounded off, following the raven that had flown off some time ago.

Just seconds after he left, Sakura landed softly on the ground. She eyed the bright orange attire. "You're not getting away that easy…" She smirked. "I'm going to find out what you're hiding!" She jumped off, following Naruto as stealthily as she could.

* * *

"That was a good way to get rid of them, Naruto." Sasuke said, coolly, sitting on a boulder near a waterfall outside of the forest Naruto was training in.

"I _**had**_ to think of something…Sakura's starting to catch on." Naruto replied, also sitting on another boulder next to Sasuke's.

It was strange between the two now. Before it was rivalry…but now it was much more of an understanding and more of a calmness amid them.

"Catch on? About what?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow.

Naruto looked away, thinking of a way to word what he wanted to say. "Well…about _**you**_."

Almost immediately, Sasuke became intrigued, listening intently.

"I mean, she's got _**most**_ of her memory back…. She even remembers the Chunin exams and stuff!" He exclaimed. "But she keeps asking if I'm keeping something from her."

Sasuke nodded.

"It's hard to lie to her, ya know?" He added.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed. "But I came to tell you that Orochimaru is dead."

Naruto almost fell off the boulder. "_**WHAT**_?!"

Sasuke chuckled, stretching his hand out to pull him back up. "Yeah. He tried taking over me, but it seemed that I was too strong for him."

Naruto grabbed his hand happily and sat back up on his boulder. "That's just like you, teme."

"So I took over and made my own team. You wouldn't believe them. The girl is more obsessive than Sakura used to be."

Naruto laughed. "Is that even _**possible**_?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I didn't think so…"

The air between them suddenly went silent…and more pressing matters came up.

"So, with this new team of yours…does it mean you'll be going after your brother soon?" Naruto asked, blue eyes as curious as ever.

"…Yeah." Sasuke looked away. "I was wondering though…. You guys _**are**_ going back to Konoha, aren't you?"

"OF COURSE!! I couldn't leave my home!!" Naruto yelled. "They have the best Ramen ever!!!" He grinned.

Finally, Sasuke laughed. "You haven't changed, dobe."

Naruto grinned even more at the "compliment."

"But by then, do you think I'll be able to _**talk**_ to Sakura?" He asked.

Naruto looked down, thinking. "I'm not sure…I mean, she basically remembers everything…so I don't see why not…but…" He sighed. "That's what really sucks about all this. She can't see you until she gets all of her other memories back, but who knows when that is?! And if she sees you before that, she's doomed!!" He huffed crossing his arms. "This _**sucks**_."

Sasuke chuckled, watching his blonde counterpart. "It's okay. I'd rather her be safe than rushing to remember me." He stood up, looking up at the position of the sun. "But I'm not going after Itachi just yet…I'll come see you again before I do."

Naruto also stood up. "Alright. Don't be a stranger, teme. It's not as…gloomy without your emo face." He joked, punching Sasuke on the arm.

"And it's not as…bright without your hair and…jacket…" Sasuke strung together, punching Naruto right back.

At the same time, they both disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

As Naruto traveled back to the spas where he had slyly sent Jiraiya and Sakura, Sakura herself rushed to get back to where she was _**supposed**_ to be.

Neither one of them noticed the pink haired girl hidden in a tree close to them.

He didn't know that she had seen everything, but was unable to hear them. "Was _**that**_ what Naruto's been keeping from me?" Sakura mouthed, keeping herself quiet as she traveled back to the spas before Naruto got there. "A guy?"

Her emerald eyes had seen Sasuke, the boy she was never meant to see again and she had not passed out, she hadn't even flinched. She even thought he was cute, wondering how Naruto knew him and who he was.

"I'm so confused…and I can't ask Naruto…or that guy…" She said, looking down. She knew that if Naruto had known she'd followed him…it wouldn't be a pretty sight. Plus, she didn't even know the other guy – or at least she thought – so there was no point in asking.

"This _**really**_ sucks…"

She sighed. She hadn't found out a lot – or so she thought – and wondered if she _**ever**_ would find out who this raven-haired cutie was. But with determination in her eyes, she looked ahead, seeing the spas…and Jiraiya.

"I swear," She said, pink locks blowing in the wind. "I _**will**_ find out more about him. Even if it kills me."

She landed right behind Jiraiya, only seconds before Naruto did.

"Ero-sennin!!!" He yelled happily, slapping him on the back and brining him out of the trance he was in. "Let's go back to training now!!"

Surprised as he was, Jiraiya fell over and then quickly and angrily stood up, smacking his "student" over the head. "I was just getting some good research!! Can't your training wait?!"

Naruto stopped for a second. "Wait…" He pointed at Sakura, who remained quiet. "Weren't you supposed to help him, Sakura-chan?"

Her mouth gaping open, she yelled. "_**NO**_!!! I left before that perv could even start!!" She answered, bashing him over the head. "I would never help him get "research"! I _**am**_ a girl, Naruto!"

Naruto lying on the ground and holding his head, moaned. "_**Oooohhhh**_…yeahhhh."

Sakura couldn't help but smile and held out her hand. "Now, let's get back to that training of yours, okay?"

He smiled. This was the second time today he had help from a friend. "Yeah." He took her hand and she pulled him up.

But as they both turned to Jiraiya, they realized that he training wouldn't continue for a while.

He was immovably glued to the small hole in the women's bath wall, mouth to the floor, a river of drool forming from his open mouth.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"Dinner?" Naruto asked, looking at her.

She nodded. "Yeah."

The turned away from Ero-sennin and walked together to the nearest and cheapest restaurant, one they frequented often.

* * *

"So, Naruto-kun…" Sakura asked, sitting opposite him in the booth, swirling her ice in her drink with her straw. "I've been thinking."

He chuckled. "Sakura-chan, you've got all your memory back. There's _**nothing**_ missing." He answered, knowing what she was going to ask.

She sighed in return, looking dreamily out the window. "You keep saying that, but I can't help but think you're lying to me, Naruto-kun." She looked back at him, emerald eyes going right through him. "I trust you, Naruto. With my life, I do, but I know in my heart that something's…_**missing**_." She continued.

He knew she was serious this time. She hadn't used –kun at the end of his name. "Sakura-chan, you know I can't tell you."

She smiled. "So you _**do**_ know!"

He fell back in the seat, wide eyed, waving his hands back and forth. "That's not what I meant!"

"But you do know, don't you?" She asked, her eyes asking, begging for an answer.

And of course, he couldn't refuse. "Alright…" He sighed. "I _**do**_ know."

She smiled. "Okay." Looking out the window once more, her eyes locked onto a raven that seemed to look back at her. "I just know that something's missing…I've known for a while, actually." She looked back at Naruto. "I know you probably won't tell me now…"

He nodded.

"But thanks for telling me, Naruto-kun." She grinned as wide as she could.

He grinned right back. "I'll tell you in time, Sakura-chan. I'm just not sure you're ready yet. And of course, no problem."

The raven chirped and flew away.

* * *

_Yeah, yeah, i know. It's not horribly long. But it's cute and it's been sitting on my computer forever and I finally didn't have homework tonight, so i thought, "Eh, why not update?" I have it planned to be about 10 chapters alltogether, so we aren't that far from the end! Oh Noes, right? WEll, there's no way i'm writing a horribly long epic novel like Ten Tails. The One shots that i just started will probably be long though. I hope you all liked this chapter and if you want a shot of fluff and love, read the One shots!! They're adorable...even though there's only one right now. I'll get the other's up soon. xD Thanks for reading!! _


	8. Last Piece of the Puzzle

_**Scattered Memories

* * *

**_

_**Summary:**_ Scattered memories; a dark future. When Sakura loses her memories, can she overcome her fears and regain her memory all the while trying to save Sasuke from the horrible future fate has given him?

_**Pairings:**_ You'll find out: D Unless, of course, you're smart enough to guess!

_**Disclaimer:**_ These characters are NOT mine, I just torture them. XD All Naruto characters are copy-righted to Kishimoto-sama. The plot is ALLLL MINE though.

_**Time Setting: **_Right before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.

_**How to Read:**_

"Speaking text."

_'Thought text.' _

_**Last Time:**_He knew she was serious this time. She hadn't used –kun at the end of his name. "Sakura-chan, you know I can't tell you."

She smiled. "So you _**do**_ know!"

He fell back in the seat, wide eyed, waving his hands back and forth. "That's not what I meant!"

"But you do know, don't you?" She asked, her eyes asking, begging for an answer.

And of course, he couldn't refuse. "Alright…" He sighed. "I _**do**_ know."

She smiled. "Okay." Looking out the window once more, her eyes locked onto a raven that seemed to look back at her. "I just know that something's missing…I've known for a while, actually." She looked back at Naruto. "I know you probably won't tell me now…"

He nodded.

"But thanks for telling me, Naruto-kun." She grinned as wide as she could.

He grinned right back. "I'll tell you in time, Sakura-chan. I'm just not sure you're ready yet. And of course, no problem."

The raven chirped and flew away.

* * *

_Chapter 8: Last Piece of the Puzzle

* * *

_

"God, it feels _**great**_ to be home!!!" Naruto yelled as he fell back upon the couch in his living room. He hadn't even bothered to throw his bag into his room, just falling onto the couch.

"You said it, Naruto-kun." Sakura said throwing her bag next to his, also lying on the couch.

Coincidently, she was lying basically on top of Naruto.

Which of course, made him burst into flames and scream, "What're you doing?!" Lying face down, he started flailing about, Sakura still ontop of him.

"Well, it's not my fault you're talking up the whole couch!!" She yelled standing up and putting her hands on her hips. Of course, she was playing around.

He sighed, trying to bring the color from his face down. _'Whew…that was __**close**__…'_ He sat up, taking the pillow with him and lying back on the couch, leaving more than enough room for her. "There we go. Much better, wouldn't you say?"

He looked up at her, but found she wasn't "upset" anymore. She was calmly looking out the window, just gazing. Almost like she did when Sasuke wasn't around.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked, bringing her back to reality.

She snapped to face him. "_**Huh**_? Oh yeah!" She walked over to her bag and picked it up, turning back toward him. "I'm actually kinda tired, so I'm gonna head to bed early, okay?"

Naruto looked at her, seeing her tired eyes and equally tired smile. "Alright then. I'm gonna…" He looked around the room, trying to find something to do. "Umm… maybe I'll go find Kiba and see what he's been up too."

Sakura smiled. "Okay. Tell him I said hi?" She began to walk toward her room. But surely, she had no intention of sleeping.

"I will!" He yelled happily. "Sleep tight!" He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door without a second thought.

Sakura still continued to her room, closing and locking the door behind her as she had done a thousand times over. It was easy as hell to trick him…or at least, for a while. For the past thousand times, she always told him she was going to nap or sleep or just be in her room, but that _**wasn't**_ the case.

She set her bag down and went to the window, next to her bed and opened it, crouching onto the ledge and watching as Naruto left the apartment building and headed toward the Inuzuka's house. "Good…" She jumped off the windowsill, heading in the direct opposite of Naruto. That way, she wouldn't be caught by him.

* * *

It was something she did a lot – at least when she began to feel like something was missing in her heart. Whether it was late a night, or early morning, she just has this need to walk around. To just…think…to relax. She never exactly knew where her feet took her most of the time, but it didn't matter. Just as long as she got to walk. 

"It feels good to be back…" She said quietly, looking into the ghost village she had found some time ago.

On one of her very first walks, she had found the place without even meaning to. Her feet had led her there and her curiosity had led her to find out more about this place.

She investigated it herself, finding that it was abandoned and quiet. Just to her liking.

She looked at the walls surrounding the compound, seeing scratched out marks, covering some symbol. Setting her hand upon it, she fingered the gouges and cracks.

"Someone _**really**_ didn't like this place…" She mouthed.

She pulled herself away from the scratched out symbol, walking toward her main hideout, the house near back. She found that it was the quietest of the houses and it seemed more comfortable to her than any of the others.

She even went as far as to make her own room in the house, using the kitchen as her own, almost as if she owned the place. Well, if no one owned or lived in it, someone should, so why not her?

Even though…tonight would be different.

* * *

As she opened the door she slipped off her shoes like always and walked into the house, heading for "her" room. 

She sighed, loving whoever's scent was left behind. It was almost as if this was her heaven away from home.

As she reached her room and pulled on the door, she stopped, looking into the darkness of it. "Who's there?!"

She wasn't alone.

In the darkness, she could feel the small chakra and hear someone's calm breathing.

"I _**know**_ you're there."

She felt the chakra level decrease.

"It's pointless to do that. You're probably a ninja…but I am too…" _'Or at least I __**used**__ to be…'_ Her voice strong, body placed firmly, she was shaking on the inside. Without Naruto with her, her life really _**was**_ in danger and she knew it. But she had to stay calm. She couldn't let her enemy see her fear.

_'Sakura…I didn't expect you to be here…' _"You don't have to be scared. I'm not here to hurt you." The person answered.

_'A guy…?'_ "Is this your house?" She asked, becoming more relaxed. She had no idea who this guy was or what he was going to do, but she felt safe with him…just like she did when she was with Naruto.

He sighed. "It was." He turned toward her, even though he was shrouded in darkness.

"Oh. Than I'm sorry for intruding." She answered trying to peer through the darkness and see him. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"You might not want to do that."

She felt him move back as she moved forward.

"Why? It's not like you're going to kill me if I see you." She said taking another step forward.

A grim answer came from him. "It just might."

She stopped dead in her tracks. _'It might be better if I just __**talk**__ to him…'_ "Alright then…" She stepped back a few steps, toward the door. "Than how about we just talk?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." He was quick and to the point, reminding her of something…

Something that was missing.

"_**Wait**_! Are you the one Naruto won't tell me about?!" She asked emerald eyes wide, begging for answer.

"…"

"_**Please!**_" She begged. "You don't know what it's like to not know who you are!!"

_'…Oh yes, I do, Sakura…I don't know who I'd be without you…'_ "…"

"I can't stand it anymore! Naruto won't tell me…. _**All I have is you!!**_" Tears fell from her tightly closed eyes.

Sasuke's eyes went wide, even though she didn't see it. He had waited a _**long**_ time to hear something like that from anyone…and with her tears he couldn't stop himself. "I am."

Hearing his words, Sakura sobbed and collapsed on her knees. _**Finally**_, after all this time, she found who she was looking for.

But it seemed it was a little _**too**_ much excitement for her because through her sobs, her breathing became ragged and frantic. "I can't…can't…breathe…" She managed to say, one hand holding her up, the other clutching her chest. Soft tears fell onto the floorboards.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and another one brushing away the tears on her stained cheeks. She was about to look up into the eyes of he who was missing to her, but the hand that wiped her tears away, covered her eyes as she looked up.

"No. Keep your eyes closed."

It was strange to Sakura. His voice was so familiar, but she couldn't place whose it was…but she wasn't scared either. She actually felt _**much**_ safer than ever before. Breathing still very ragged, she tried to speak. "…O…Okay…"

He felt her eyelashes close against his hand and knew she wouldn't disobey him. He removed his hand from her eyes setting it upon her knees as his hand upon her shoulder moved below her arm and pulled her close. His hand upon her knees slipped under them, to where he could pick her up easily. Still kneeling, he made sure she wouldn't slip out of his arms since she couldn't exactly hold on and stood up, quickly making his way outside, knowing her breathing wasn't getting any better.

Sakura was too dizzy to even understand what was going on. Her eyes closed, she couldn't see, couldn't even breathe…her life was _**completely**_ in his hands.

And in safe hands had she placed her life, because before she knew it, she was outside, the cool night air filling her lungs. She was placed on the grass feeling the wet blades against her legs and something soft…and moving against her back, hands laced with someone else's.

"_**Shhhh**_…" He said quietly in her ear from behind her. "Deep breaths…"

Eyes still closed, she calmed her breathing, taking deep breaths like he had said. She was still a little woozy and out of breath, but managed to talk. "…Thank you…"

"You don't need to thank me. It's _**because**_ of me that you started." He answered solemnly, gripping her hands.

She chuckled softly. "…No…it's happened before…. It's because…of the dust in the house…" She still was having trouble breathing, but not as bad as before. "…Can I ask something?" She said quietly as they both sat, looking up at the near night sky. Traces of orange and red remained, the only trace of the sun in the sky.

"…Sure." He answered hesitantly, setting his head upon hers. How he dreamed of doing this _**every**_ time they were together before…just sitting with the one person he loved the most…

"I know you're not going to answer if I ask who you are…"

He chuckled. She was absolutely right. As always.

"So I'm going to ask _**about**_ you. Why are you here?" She asked.

He sighed, looking down at the pink locks of the girl who rested against him. "Just visiting. Remembering."

"_**Visiting**_? You don't live here?"

He was silent for a second. "I used to."

She carefully contemplated her next question, but decided to wing it. She would ask what her heart wanted to know. "Why did you leave?"

"…" Should he tell her? Would she remember too much? Well…it wouldn't hurt, since he wasn't going to stay too much longer anyway. "I _**have**_ to get revenge for my family. I have to get Knowledge…and Power…Strength."

"To defeat the person who hurt – "

"_**Killed**_." He substituted quite curtly.

She cleared her throat. "Killed them?"

He nodded. "And he indirectly hurt a girl that I care for." He hoped this wouldn't be too much…Sakura wasn't the smartest genin – second to Shikamaru – for nothing.

Sakura sighed. "Oh…. Is she pretty?"

"Most gorgeous thing on the _**planet**_." He answered quickly, smiling.

"She must be lucky then." Sakura answered, a bit sad. She sighed again, but realized something. "Wait…"

He looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"You want to gain those three things? Strength, Knowledge and Power?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"What are you using them for?" She asked, looking into the rising red moon.

He certainly had _**no**_ idea where she was going with this, but answered anyway. "I'm gaining strength to overwhelm him, knowledge to outsmart and kill him and power to make sure I win."

She laughed a bit, making him even more confused. "You're using them for the wrong things, my friend." She let go of his hands, setting them on her lap and playing with him, tracing the calluses on his palms, feeling the difference from her soft, smooth hands. "First off, Strength," Closing her eyes, she turned around in his lap and set her hands upon his heart. "is measured by _**heart**_, not muscle."

He watched her as her hands now moved to his head, running her hands through his soft hair.

"Knowledge is measured by _**doing**_ what's right, not getting it right or wrong." And finally, she took his face into her hands, still keeping her eyes closed. Unknown to him how bad she wanted to open them.

"And finally…Power is measured by _**how**_ you use it, not how much you have."

He set his forehead on hers, surprising her a bit. How bad did he want to kiss her, right _**then**_ and _**there**_…. But he couldn't. It would be too cruel to have her fall in love with him and not even know who he was.

"You said you were visiting…does that mean you're leaving?" She asked, her breath tickling his lips.

He closed his eyes, too. "Yeah."

"When?" She asked quickly.

He hesitated to answer, knowing it might devastate her. "Tonight."

"Tonight? Why _**tonight**_?"

"I want to get it over with…and be back as soon as I can to be with the girl I love most…"

She was about to speak but heard him breathe, meaning he had more to say and decided to stay silent.

"As long as she'll still be here…and welcome me back…" He continued sadly.

She smiled, knowing something he didn't. "She will. I know it…you just saved my life…and you're sitting here with me…making sure I'm okay…I know she'll wait for you until the ends of the earth. You probably mean the _**world**_ to her."

He chuckled a bit. _'You have no idea how right you are, Sakura…'_ "Thank you…. She's a lot like you…so if _**you**_ say that…I believe you."

"…" She wanted to open her eyes so bad, but she kept them shut. "Do you think…she would mind…"

He opened his one eye, seeing how cute she looked, as she tried to string the words together. "Mind what?"

"If…um…" Color rising in her face, she finally asked what she wanted to ask. "If I could stay here with you for just a _**little**_ longer?"

If her eyes were open and she was looking at him, Sasuke would've died right then and there from happiness. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his right side, yet still on his lap and laid back on the grass. "Not at _**all**_."

She snuggled with him, hearing his somewhat rapid heartbeat, eyes still closed, grinning as wide as she could. "I'm glad." She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at the starry night sky.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." He whispered quietly, letting the crickets cover his barely audible voice.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, her voice quiet as well.

Neither one wanted to disturb what they had.

"Nothing……" _'I wish time could stop right here…__**forever**__…'_ He finished.

Just lying there he stroked her hair and held her as tight as he could because it could be his last time – his only time – to hold her.

And she, curled up with him, was slowly but surely falling asleep, his rhythmic heartbeat, even breathing and his stroking her hair hypnotizing her to sleep. As her eyes closed for the last time that night, she snuggled closer to him and quietly, but audibly said, "…I love you…Sasuke-kun…"

As if he had just been struck through the heart, he stopped stroking her hair, almost stopped breathing. _**She remembered him!**_ And as he looked down at her, to see if she was awake, his heart dropped.

She was dead asleep and probably didn't even know what she said.

He smiled though, picking her up and making the distance to Naruto's apartment. There was still a chance that he _**would**_ remember her…and that his future was still a shot at reality.

* * *

When he arrived at Naruto's apartment, he had figured the dobe was asleep, since they did just get back from training, after all. 

He used the window that Sakura had left open – probably for her own return, so that Naruto wouldn't notice she was gone – and simply walked inside.

He set her down on her bed gently taking her covers and tucking her in, brushing a few locks from her face and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams…"

Suddenly, there was a rather loud knock on the door. "Sakura-cha – "

Just before he could get a few words off, Sasuke unlocked and answered the door. "Shut up, dobe!" He whispered. "You're going to wake her up!" He pointed behind him, showing the peacefully sleeping Sakura.

Even though, Naruto's eyes were extremely wide in shock. Unable to move, Sasuke walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him quietly and pulling Naruto to the living room.

"_**EXPLAIN.**_" Naruto gritted, sitting on the arm of the couch with his arms crossed as Sasuke stood, a blank slate.

"Look, I didn't plan this. I was back in the village, visiting before I left to fight Itachi because I don't know if I'm coming back." He explained.

Naruto's expression softened a bit. "That still doesn't – "

"I know. I was just in my own room…when Sakura walked in. It seems that she's made a habit of tricking you and going to my house, in _**my**_ room, no less."

Naruto keep his eyes closed and arms crossed, contemplating his story. _'Heh…that's impossible…'_

"Seriously, Naruto. Do you really think _**I'd**_ do something to jeopardize her memory?" Sasuke asked, staring at his former partner, all seriousness in his voice.

"Hmmm…." Naruto thought. "You're right." He opened his eyes, smiling a bit. "What happened?"

Sasuke smiled…a very…goofy smile, remembering what happened between the two. "She knows I'm the one that's "missing"…even though, she still doesn't know who I am."

Naruto eyed that smile. "That's good." He didn't like that smile…it was like a Jiraiya smile… "And?"

"She started to hyperventilate from the dust in the house after I told her…so I took her outside and we sat out on the grass, **_together_**." He sounded so happy…happier than Naruto had _**ever**_ heard him.

And even though Naruto was happy for his friend…he was afraid for his other friend. Was Sakura ready to remember Sasuke?

"That's not even the best part, Naruto." Sasuke continued. "She fell asleep…and said, _"…I love you…Sasuke-kun…"_."

"_**WHAT**_?!" Naruto literally fell off the arm of the couch and onto the floor. "SHE – " He took a breath and quieted himself. "She remembers you?"

Sasuke frowned, looking away. "No…She was sleeping…I think it was just a nostalgic thing…" He looked at Naruto who shook his head, mouth open, eyebrows ruffled. He didn't understand…_**typical**_… "Just a thing her brain doesn't remember, but her heart does." Sasuke explained further.

Naruto's mouth formed and O shape. "Ohhhh…I get it." He flicked Sasuke's head playfully. "But don't think that just because she does remember you, teme…that I'm going to give her up. I love her too, you know."

Sasuke stood up, a devious smirk on his face. "I know. But there's no way in hell I'm giving her up to a _**dobe**_ like you."

"HEY." Naruto stood up, smirking as well. He was FINALLY taller than his counterpart. "Well, I'll die before she ends up with you, teme."

Suddenly, though, it seemed as if the whole demeanor changed with the word, "die". It became quiet and grim as the smirks from both of them disappeared.

"Listen, Naruto…" Sasuke started off, taking his eyes from the blonde boy. He reached into his shirt, rummaging around and pulling out an envelope. "…" He handed it to Naruto.

Confused, Naruto looked at the strange object before taking it. "…wha?"

Stoic, Sasuke looked back at him and said, dripping with sadness, "I might not be coming back."

Immediately, Naruto seemed very alert, staring, wide-eyed at Sasuke. "Not coming back? _**You?**_" He played.

It only took a glare from Sasuke for Naruto to become very serious.

"For Sakura, I guess?" He asked, taking the envelope.

Sasuke nodded. "Give it to her in the morning…when she wakes up. Make sure she doesn't follow me, either. You know she'll _**try**_."

"Yeah." Naruto offered a small smile, but instantaneously turned back to a frown. There was no room for smiling now. "I will."

With his letter delivered, Sasuke began walking toward the window, the easiest way out of the room without being caught. "Oh, and Naruto…" He said, sitting on the sill, turning back toward his teammate.

His blue eyes flickered and met with soft black eyes. "Yeah?"

"I always thought of you as my brother." He vanished.

Naruto smiled, a small tear running down his cheek, clutching the envelope in his hands. "_**Me too.**_"

* * *

_Cute, ne? I thought so. I was smiling the whole way through writing this, even though it went waaaayyy off of the plot i had planned. It turned out better than what i planned so i left it. I guess it hasta do with all of the fluffyness around Valentine's Day. But i've got more writing to do, so i hoped you like this chapter!! Thanks for reading!! _


	9. The Begining of the End

_**Scattered Memories

* * *

**_

_**Summary:**_ Scattered memories; a dark future. When Sakura loses her memories, can she overcome her fears and regain her memory all the while trying to save Sasuke from the horrible future fate has given him?

_**Pairings:**_ You'll find out: D Unless, of course, you're smart enough to guess!

_**Disclaimer:**_ These characters are NOT mine, I just torture them. XD All Naruto characters are copy-righted to Kishimoto-sama. The plot is ALLLL MINE though.

_**Time Setting: **_Right before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.

_**How to Read:**_

"Speaking text."

_'Thought text.' _

_**Last Time:**_ It only took a glare from Sasuke for Naruto to become very serious.

"For Sakura, I guess?" He asked, taking the envelope.

Sasuke nodded. "Give it to her in the morning…when she wakes up. Make sure she doesn't follow me, either. You know she'll _**try**_."

"Yeah." Naruto offered a small smile, but instantaneously turned back to a frown. There was no room for smiling now. "I will."

With his letter delivered, Sasuke began walking toward the window, the easiest way out of the room without being caught. "Oh, and Naruto…" He said, sitting on the sill, turning back toward his teammate.

His blue eyes flickered and met with soft black eyes. "Yeah?"

"I always thought of you as my brother." He vanished.

Naruto smiled, a small tear running down his cheek, clutching the envelope in his hands. "_**Me too.**_"

* * *

_Chapter 9: The End of the Beginning

* * *

_

"…oh god…" Sakura sighed, snuggling with her blankets and pillow. She did not want to get up.

Still under the covers, she rubbed her tired eyes and groped for the clock on the stand next to her bed. It blinked "3:46am" back at her.

"Great…another sleepless night…" She mumbled, pulling her covers up even more and rolling away from her clock. She could at least try to get back to sleep.

* * *

_'What's going on…?' Sakura thought. She had her eyes open, she was sure of it, but she could see nothing. It was completely pitch black. "Hello?" She asked to the darkness. _

_"Hello?" Her voice echoed back. _

_She sighed. 'Great…' She stood up slowly, cautiously looking around even though she couldn't see anything. 'Where the hell am I?'_

_As if on cue, an almost blinding light came to her right, like a door had opened in a dark room. _

_She turned to it, shielding her eyes as they adjusted to the light. "Naruto?" She questioned, seeing the silhouette of someone walking away from her. She could tell from the outline of the hair it was Naruto. "Naruto!!" She cried. "Where are you going?!"_

_She watched as he continued to walk away from her, to her left…as someone else split away from him and walked to her right. _

_She looked at the other…watching both of them walk away from her. One toward the light, the other toward the dark…_

_"Naruto?!" She was utterly confused; who would she go with? She sat down on her knees, too confused to do anything else. _

_"It's okay, Sakura…" Two voices spoke at once. "We'll always be here for you…" _

_"Always be...?" She questioned, looking at the both of them. "But you're leaving me!" She cried. _

_The boys disappeared and the light vanished with him. "No," An even more powerful voice spoke. "It's you who have not chosen…" _

_And suddenly she saw it._

_A cracked mirror displaying the images of Naruto…and someone else…. It was right in front of her, both boys just staring at her with a soft look. _

_She stood up slowly, walking toward this misty mirror. "But I don't understand…" She stood infront of it, emerald meeting one blue and one black eye. _

_"Sasuke…" The powerful voice said. "His name is Sasuke."_

_Sakura squinted her eyes at him, tilting her head slightly. "Sasuke?" _

_"You must choose."_

_She looked up trying to meet the face of this voice. "But I can't! How can you expect me to?!"_

_"Than you will loose them both…"_

_And the mirror shattered._

Sakura awoke with a scream, sitting straight up in her bed. "What the hell was that?' She mumbled, rubbing her forehead. She looked at her clock and sighed.

"I guess 8's better than 4." She mumbled, drowsily getting out of her warm bed, wiping sweat from her brow and tears from her eyes. "When did I start crying?" She asked herself, while she changed clothes.

* * *

A few minutes later, she walked out of her room and down to the kitchen, surprisingly meeting up with a wide-awake Naruto.

"Morning, Sakura-chan." He said slurping up some of the ramen in his bowl. "Sleep well?"

She rubbed her eyes and sat down next to him. "Not really. I had the strangest dream this morning."

He looked up at her. "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah. It was just…weird…I was in this dark…" She looked up, trying to find the best word to explain it. "Space, I guess…and you were there…"

He tilted his head. "I was?"

"Yeah, but you were walking away from me…and you wouldn't answer me…and there was someone else too…another guy. He was walking away too, but toward the darkness and you were walking toward this light." She explained.

He nodded. "Okay."

"And then, you both disappeared and some voice told me I had to choose…"

"Choose what?" He set his bowl aside, wanting to hear more about her dream.

She sighed in fatigue. "Well, this cracked mirror appeared in front of me and in pieces, you were on it…but other places were that other guy….ummmm…." She thought back to her dream, trying to remember the name. "Sasuke. That was his name."

Naruto almost choked on air. "Sasuke? Are you sure?!" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I remember cause he was cute…" She smiled. "But anyways, that voice told me I had to choose…but I couldn't…"

With her answer, he had no doubt in his mind that her memory was completely back…and she was ready to remember Sasuke. The only thing was…was it too late?

"…and the mirror shattered."

"And you woke up?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She set her head upon her arms on the table. "It's so confusing, Naruto-kun…"

He sighed deeply, shutting his eyes. "Sakura…I think it's time you know what's going on."

She opened her eyes and sat up, looking at him curiously. "Do you mean…"

He smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah." He fished in his jacket pocket. "Here it is…" He pulled out a white envelope and set it on the table.

She eyed it. "Is that for me?"

He nodded.

Cautiously she reached for it, picking it up and pulling out the letter. "Who's it from?" She asked him as she unfolded it.

He refrained from looking at her. "Just read it. You'll understand then."

_'Hm…this isn't like him…'_ She thought, eyeing him before her attention shifted to the letter. What was eating him? _'Oh well…I'll find out soon enough…'_ She smiled. Finally, after all this time, she got to find out what was missing.

_'Haruno Sakura, _

_Just to warn you, I'm not good at writing letters._' She laughed at the warning. '_Do you remember last night, Sakura? When you were with that guy…sitting below the stars?'_ She smiled, remembering the night… _'That was __**me**__, Sakura. It was me all along. I wanted to tell you so bad, wanted to kiss you right there…but I couldn't. You see, for your own safety, I must defeat that man…my brother…I can't live knowing he's alive, out there somewhere, waiting for me…The only thing is, I don't know if I'll make it back alive…._' Her eyes widened a bit and she continued to read on. _'So, in this letter I'm giving you the coordinates of where our battle is taking place…so that if I don't come back you can at least get my body. That night, Sakura, was a night I'll never forget. I'll never forget you, Sakura, the only __**girl**__ I've ever loved. I know it really didn't seem like it when we were kids…but I didn't know how to tell you…and I didn't want you to get hurt, with my brother still out there…You've got to understand that everything I did was to try to protect you._' As she continued to read tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't know why. She had developed some feeling for that guy, him…but why was she crying over something she didn't even know? '_I know that these three years have been difficult for you and I can't even begin to think about forgiving myself for doing that to you, but it all comes down to one thing. I love you more than anything this world can give me and I'll do anything to be with you and __**only**__ you, Sakura. Even if it means dying for you, I'll do it. If you'll wait for me, Sakura…please…wait just two days…and I'll come for you. I'll explain everything and more…just wait for me. Please. I love you so much, Haruno Sakura._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

As if she had been hit with a ton of bricks, memories of the Uchiha came flooding back, making her cry even more as she gripped the note tightly.

"…Sakura?" Naruto asked quietly, seeing her tears and how tightly she was gripping the note.

She hiccupped and continued to stare at the name. "I remember _**everything**_…" She whispered quietly. "I know now…" She spoke louder and looked up at him, smiling. "Thank you, Naruto."

He simply looked at her. "Huh?"

She chuckled. "I know that everything over these past three years, stubborn as you were in not telling me, was for my own good…" She explained. "But…. There's something I've _**got**_ to do." She stood up rather quickly, leaving the note on the table and heading for the door.

Naruto blinked and got up even quicker than she did, hopping over the table and landing right behind her as she opened the door, grabbing her wrist and stopping her. "Wait, Sakura!!"

She turned around, grabbing her wrist back and glaring at him. "What?! I've got to go after him, Naruto! If he doesn't come back…" She eluded to a very painful situation for the both of them, staring into pristine blue eyes.

"I know…but…you _**can't**_ go…" He looked away from her, beginning to blush a bit.

She ruffled her eyebrows and looked at him. "Why? I've got to tell him that I love him, Naruto…if I don't now, I might not get the chance!"

"Yeah, but why do you have to go to _**him**_?! He's _**not**_ the only one who loves you, you know!!" He yelled back, his courage raging in him. "It's not fair, Sakura! I'm the one who took care of you, fixed _**his**_ mistake and you still love _**him**_?! Where's the sanity in that, dammit?!" He screamed at her.

Taken aback, Sakura stared at him. "Naruto…" She said, eyes soft and voice softer. "…I didn't – I didn't – "

"That's because you've never looked!" He continued to scream, making her wince. "You've only ever noticed Sasuke! Oh, Sasuke!" He mocked her cries at said raven years before.

Now she was upset. "That's not true and you _**know**_ it!" She yelled louder, covering his yell.  
He bowed his head, knowing this was true. She had always, in some way, shown more concern for him than anybody before her, other than Iruka.

She smiled. She had finally gotten him to look down, away from her and took her chance. She bolted for the door – that Naruto blocked – trying to get past him.

She almost got her way, until she was heavily heaved backwards, falling on her butt. "What the - ?"

"I don't think so."

She looked up, seeing a grinning blond stare at her, his arm held out. _'Damn'._ She cursed, realizing it was his arm she had run into.

"I told you before, Sakura. You _**can't**_ go." He continued to smirk. He reached his hand out to her, which she took.

Rubbing her butt as she was pulled up, she felt a few tears coming to her eyes. "Why?"

He chuckled. He'd figured Sakura would've known why she couldn't go to him. "Because, silly," He ruffled her hair. "If you went, Itachi could use you as leverage."

She oh-ed.

"He could kill you too…and neither of us would be very happy."

Her eyes flicked to his, twisted into worry, confusion and sadness at the same time. "But I'm not happy. I need to tell him…at least let him know what he's fighting for is back." She answered very quietly.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry…it's a no can do."

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously and her lip curled into a smirk. _'Well…if I can't just make you let me go…I'll just hafta stop you first!'_ She sighed first, gathering up a bit of courage. Then she slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him dangerously close to him. "Sure about that?" She asked, her breath tickling his lips.

Naruto was at a loss for words, staring at her half-lidded eyes. What sparked this change in Sakura all of a sudden? _'No, I can't let her do this…she's just trying to…trying to get my guard dow – _' But he was too late.

Sakura had already executed her plan, kneeing him right in the stomach. She let go of him, but then caught him and helped him to the floor. "I'm sorry, Naruto. But this is something I've _**got**_ to do, whether you want me to or not." She whispered as he groaned on the floor. She ruffled his hair, planting a kiss on his golden locks. "_**I'm so sorry.**_"

After grabbing the letter she was gone.

* * *

Like a bat out of hell, Sakura raced through the city, across the bridge Team 7 used to meet at and most importantly, the path that had led to Sakura's amnesia.

She couldn't help it, nor did she want to stop.

_**Finally**_ after three years, she had a purpose – other than being protected.

Before she knew it, she found herself at the Valley of the End, glancing at it momentarily and remembering the fight between Naruto and…

Sasuke.

Her eyes wide, she stopped at on a branch, looking down into the watery basin. She remembered it vividly; also remembering something was said to her, from Sasuke. She pictured the scene in her mind and a small gasp escaped her mouth. _**"I love you."**_ She whispered.

"That's what he said." She continued, lingering for only a moment more before heading off, further into the forest.

* * *

She sighed, wiping sweat from her brow, looking in on the two dueling brothers. She had kept herself hidden well, pushing her chakra to zero, unable to be detected. Which was a good thing. If she was found…

Well, Sakura didn't want to think about _**those**_ consequences. She just wanted to tell Sasuke she loved him and get the hell outa dodge.

Unfortunately, that plan wasn't going to be as easy as thought out.

_'I'll just have to hope he makes it out of this and tell him when he wins…'_ She thought, watching as the brothers fought with pure genjutsu. It was amazing to her – someone who was particularly good with genjutsu – looked like a _**child**_ compared to them.

The older one…_'What was it again, Itachi?'_ Scared her more than anything.

She realized now why Sasuke always acted as if he hated her. How could he even bring himself to tell her about this…this monster while he wasn't strong enough to protect her? And if he wasn't strong enough then, why would he even tell her that he loved her?

Sakura had so much buzzing on her mind, going back to previous memories between the two and linking things together, that she didn't even notice it.

Everything seemed to make sense to her now.

It was only _**then**_ did she pay attention.

Pain seeped from her cheek and as she winced, she felt the new cut upon her cheek. "What the…" She mouthed, wiping off the blood with the back of her hand. It was quite useless, seeing as she kept bleeding.

She looked back to the battlefield, eyes locked upon the blurs below. It only took seconds for her to figure out they were – at least Sasuke – using shuriken from seals on his wrists.

_'I wonder where he got those…'_ She thought, watching them intently. She couldn't help but be a "backseat ninja", trying to help him by telling him where Itachi was…even though it was just in thought.

Even if just in thought, he moved precisely to her thoughts and it almost seemed as if he could win. It made her smile, knowing that even apart, they were still connected in some way.

At least she had the advantage of a clear view of the battlefield, making it easier for her. It wasn't as easy when she realized the Fuuma Shuriken Sasuke had thrown and landed in Itachi, landed into a _**fake**_ Itachi.

Nervously, her eyes scanned the field, looking for him, begging to find him before he attacked. Seeing a blur of movement, the real Itachi, – somehow before Sasuke did – her body moved before her mind could and she teleported to the field.

She couldn't stop herself.

* * *

You tend to do crazy things when you're in love.

And Haruno Sakura was no different.

* * *

Sakura had seen it before Sasuke and her mind too slow, her body moved first. Little seconds passed as she landed on the field, pushing Sasuke with all her might out of the way.

All he saw was a flash of pink and red.

Itachi hadn't even caught it, his sight diminishing by the moment, he couldn't tell Sasuke from Sakura from a plant. It was just too hard to see…but his attack had landed on a body…so he went through with it.

Sasuke watched, eyes unimaginably wide. _'It's…it…it can't be…'_ Sasuke started hyperventilating.

It was _**her**_.

_**Sakura. **_

But _**why?!**_

Sakura had felt the blade pierce her stomach flesh, the kick that sent her flying and the barrage that left her body so bruised and battered, when she landed with a thud…she couldn't get up.

But she made herself get up, blood seeping from her wounds. No way was she giving up now.

Sasuke hadn't given up after three years and if she did, she could never face him again.

Shakily, she stood, holding her stomach wound while her arms still bled, trying to look at her opponent. It was futile, seeing as her sight was just as unfocused as Itachi's and since she had lost so much blood already.

Itachi, standing opposite from her, found his opponent – whom he _**thought**_ was Sasuke – amusing. _'He should be dead after that…I hit all the vital points…well…all but one…'_ He smirked and vanished.

Sasuke, who had since fallen over from Sakura's push, frantically looked for Itachi. His mind and pulse raced. _'I've got to get her out of here!'_ He thought, getting up as fast as he could and racing over to her.

He was too late.

Itachi appeared infront of her, hunched over from the run and kunai poised in hand. As quick as lightning, he slashed upward, feeling a warm liquid hitting his face. He smirked and pulled back, feeling his job was finished.

Itachi had landed his mark, trying to get Sasuke across the chest but because Sakura had taken his place, his target moved further up, slashing her across the neck in an upward angle, even reaching her jaw and cheek.

Sakura was dead before Sasuke caught her falling body.

* * *

Sasuke held Sakura, the girl he'd loved since childhood, in his arms as he slowly fell to his knees. Tears were forming in his eyes as he looked at her.

Sakura's head was tilted back, arms limp and bruised. Her usually warm, kind – yet somewhat violent – eyes were cold and piercing while her hair hung back, showing the slash upon her neck and face.

Sasuke shook her quietly, trying to wake her up in a worthless attempt.

Sakura would never wake again.

He realized this and pulled her onto his lap, holding her tightly, burying his face in her chest, crying silently, wishing he could've done _**something**_. _'I can't…I won't…'_ His thoughts became nothing. At least until he remembered his purpose for being here in the first place; to kill Itachi.

And the job wasn't even finished!

Not wanting to let her go, he hugged her body tightly and reluctantly set her down, closing her eyes as he softly brushed her tear-stained cheek. _'I guess she realized what was going to happen….'_ Scanning her, he noticed the small envelope attached to her belt. _**"She knew…"**_ He mouthed, smiling a very watery smile.

Closing his eyes, he sighed, revealing his position to Itachi.

"I'm not that stupid, little brother." He stated, staring into nothingness.

"You knew all along."

He smirked. "Oh yes. It was my plan all along. The girl just decided to make her death come quicker – and much to my enjoyment as well."

Sasuke did not answer with words.

* * *

Bruised, burned and blood-covered, Sasuke returned to Sakura's body, kneeling infront of her, sighing.

"It's finally over." He said quietly, as if she were going to answer him.

To him, it hadn't sunk in yet. It was almost as if she were in a coma and was going to wake up sometime in the future.

Even though, without her…there was no future.

He heaved a heavy sigh, easing his hands underneath her and picking up her body. He suppressed his tears and jumped off; leaving a place he'd never come back.

Maybe he would.

He just couldn't leave the other body there, too.

* * *

_Yes yes, i know. It's been WAY too long. School's getting closer to ending and of course, the closer it gets, the harder and more homework they feel like giving you. "OHH it's almost over!! Let me give you 28347923874908 more problems to do!" x.x WHY?! but anyways, i REALLY didnt' want to go into detail about Sasuke and Itachi's battle, seeing how it hasn't ended yet, so i left it up to the imagination. The real inspriation of this whole story goes to a picture, really. No joke. I found it a while ago, a picture of Sasuke holding Sakukra (just like in my story, go figure. xD) and it having TOO LATE faded on it. If anyone want's the picture or knows who drew it, i'd love to know, because i want to thank them. After seeing it, i just had to make a story, and this is what it's become. Only one more chapter, though:D Thanks for reading!!! _


	10. Of Love and Death

* * *

_**Scattered Memories**_

* * *

_**Summary:**_ Scattered memories; a dark future. When Sakura loses her memories, can she overcome her fears and regain her memory all the while trying to save Sasuke from the horrible future fate has given him?

_**Pairings:**_ You'll find out: D Unless, of course, you're smart enough to guess!

_**Disclaimer:**_ These characters are NOT mine, I just torture them. XD All Naruto characters are copy-righted to Kishimoto-sama. The plot is ALLLL MINE though.

_**Time Setting: **_Right before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.

_**How to Read:**_

"Speaking text."

_'Thought text.' _

_**Last Time:**_ _Bruised, burned and blood-covered, Sasuke returned to Sakura's body, kneeling infront of her, sighing. _

_"It's finally over." He said quietly, as if she were going to answer him. _

_To him, it hadn't sunk in yet. It was almost as if she were in a coma and was going to wake up sometime in the future. _

_Even though, without her…there was no future. _

_He heaved a heavy sigh, easing his hands underneath her and picking up her body. He suppressed his tears and jumped off; leaving a place he'd never come back._

_Maybe he would. _

_He just couldn't leave the other body there, too._

* * *

_Chapter 10: Of Love and Death_

* * *

"It's not…" The blonde gasped, tears dropping from his eyes. "It's not _**possible**_!!" He yelled, staring at the body of the girl he loved, running his fingers through her hair.

His attention fully focused on the girl, he absolutely forgot where he was and who he was with.

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office, crying his eyes out. He'd shown up like that, though. He had explained to Tsunade what happened, how Sakura had kneed him to go to Sasuke.

Tsunade wasn't all that surprised. She'd tried to calm him down, telling him that Sasuke wouldn't let anything happen to her, but just as she got him to calm down, Sasuke crashed through the window.

Sasuke could barely stand up, holding Sakura in his arms, both of them covered in cuts and bruises.

Naruto went off the deep end when he realized Sakura wasn't moving.

But before Naruto could do anything other than cry and scream, Tsunade took Sakura's body from Sasuke, letting him sit before he passed out and clearing her desk for her body to lay on.

That was when Naruto went over to her, still crying, proclaiming that it wasn't possible.

He still thought that as he looked over at Sasuke. "This is all _**your**_ fault!"

Sasuke, who was utterly exhausted, sat in the chair Tsunade provided him, leaning forward, head in his hands. He mumbled something.

Naruto didn't care if he was dying, Sasuke needed to be punished. "You were _**supposed**_ to protect her!!" He yelled through sobs.

"So were _**you**_!" Sasuke hissed, eyes closed, head still in his hands. It was just setting in that Sakura really wasn't coming back.

Tsunade, standing in between them just in case, bowed her head. They both had the right to be angry, to hate each other. But being former teammates and friends, they should be able to make up…_**right**_?

"Well, I'm not the one who let her die!" Naruto retorted, holding Sakura's hand, still crying.

Sasuke frowned. "I'm not the one who got tricked by her and let her leave the village, like I told you _**not**_ to!" He snapped.

Naruto growled. "I'm not the one who left the village and started this mess in the _**first**_ place!!"

"Boys, calm down!" Tsunade yelled over the two of them, a headache forming in her mind. "It's everyone's fault, not _**just**_ Sasuke's," She looked over at Naruto. "Or Naruto's." She looked at Sasuke, who didn't even bother looking up. "Okay?"

"But, Tsunade!!" Naruto screamed. "Can't you bring her back?! Can't you do _**something**_?!"

She shook her head. "No…I'm sorry." She paused, sighing and looking down. "I can't bring back the dead, _**no one **_can."

His anger was yet again turned to Sasuke. "Why did you let her die?! It was you – "

"_**I'm sorry.**_"

Naruto fell silent, staring at his former teammate. Only _**once**_ had Sasuke ever said he was sorry; and that was when they thought they were going to die. Hearing it now, he didn't know what to do, frozen stiff.

Tsunade was just as surprised as well.

Sasuke shook his head, running his hands through his bangs, letting them fall back around his face. "I'm so _**fucking**_ sorry!!" He yelled, voice filled with sorrow, standing in rage. "None of this was supposed to happen!!" Breathless, he continued. "It's just…it was the only thing I could think of!!"

Still staring at him, Naruto felt…guilty. Or at least, a _**little**_ guilty. His anger made him forget that Sasuke loved her too.

Tsunade was the first to move, walking over to Sasuke. "It's okay, Sasuke." She set a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her. "Really," She said, hiding her surprise at the Uchiha's teary eyes. "It's okay. Sit down before you hurt yourself and let me clean those cuts before you get an infection."

He did, falling back in the chair, again, his head resting in his hands. He was ultimately silent.

Tsunade looked back between both boys before exiting the room, going to get a medical kit from down the hall. She sighed. "What a night…"

"Look, Sasuke – "

"Just say it, okay?" Sasuke snapped, eyes closed. He knew Naruto hated him even more now, all Naruto needed to do was _**say**_ it.

Naruto sighed, letting Sakura's hand go. "I'm sorry, too."

Confused, Sasuke looked up, seeing blue eyes starting back at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry, too." He repeated. "Part of this _**is**_ my fault…so I can't put _**all**_ the blame on you." He turned away from Sasuke, looking at Sakura's closed eyes and the mark on her face and neck. "Did she jump in the way?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. I tried to stop her…"

"Well," Naruto started off, drying his eyes. "It's definitely gonna be hard without her around…but, seeing as how I have my brother back, I think things will be okay, don't you?" He smiled slightly, looking straight at Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked at the blonde. Was Naruto _**really**_ forgiving Sasuke? He waited, seeing if the blonde took a sudden 180 and started beating the hell out of him, but the blonde didn't. "Yeah." He said, very sure. "Yeah, I think it will." He even tried to smile. "When did you go and grow up?"

Naruto frowned, crossing his arms. "Very funny, teme."

Suddenly, the door opened and Tsunade walked back inside, smiling. She'd heard the whole conversation. "I'm glad you two made up."

"You were listening?!" Naruto yelled, staring in disbelief at her.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I thought you would've noticed, Naruto." Sasuke said, wearing his usual smirk on his face.

Naruto crossed his arms, frowning. "I hate you all."

"Yeah, yeah," Tsunade began, setting the kit on the floor near Sasuke and beginning to clean the cuts and bruises on his arms. "Tell it to someone who cares."

Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto stared at her in disbelief.

When Tsunade looked back at him, she smiled. "Just joking." Her attention soon went back to Sasuke's wounds and she sighed. "You know, boys," She said, breaking the silence.

Both of them looked at her strangely.

"There _**might**_ be a way to bring her back."

"But, I thought you said – " Sasuke began, his voice barely a whisper.

Naruto was speechless, just staring at her. Even though, he managed to find a small part of his voice. "How?"

She nodded. "I did say I couldn't bring her back…and it's true, _**I**_ can't." She looked up at Sasuke. "But, if I had help, I think I know a way."

"_**Anything**_! I'll do anything!! Just tell us how!!" Naruto yelled, jumping over to the chair, tears coming to his eyes again.

She chuckled, smiling just a bit. "Calm down, Naruto." She sighed, stitching a deep cut on Sasuke's arm. "It's not going to be easy. And we can't do it here."

Even though he didn't show it, Sasuke was just as, if not more excited than Naruto. I mean, who wouldn't be? Maybe his dream wasn't shot after all. "Do we care?"

"_**OF COURSE NOT!!**_" Naruto answered, smiling.

Tsunade smiled at them, finished stitching, and stood up. "Alright, but I'm warning you, - "

"Tsunade." Naruto said, eyes filled with determination. "We don't need a warning. We just want Sakura back, don't we?" He looked down at Sasuke.

"Do you even need to ask?" Sasuke asked back, standing up slightly, but then leaning on the armrest.

Tsunade sighed, shutting her eyes. "Alright then." She took a moment of silence, thinking about where they could go…until she looked at Naruto. "_**I'll**_ take Sakura – "

"But – " Naruto opened his mouth to speak.

"No, Sasuke's tired enough as it is, you need to take him." She said, walking behind her desk.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sasuke asked, watching as Tsunade slipped her hands under Sakura's body and picked her up.

Tsunade looked at him, eyebrow raised. "You can't even stand. You're leaning on the chair. Just do it."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Come on, teme," Naruto started, ribbing him gently. "We get to see Sakura again. Who cares who's taking who?"

The raven sighed, realizing Naruto was right. He didn't move from his spot, but let Naruto move first, pulling the raven's hand over his shoulders.

"Just follow me." Tsunade said as she left the room in a poof of smoke, Naruto and Sasuke following soon after.

* * *

"Tsunade!!" Naruto whined. "Where the hell are we?!" He asked as he walked behind Tsunade, still helping Sasuke walk along.

Sasuke begged the same question, looking at the small cavern they were traveling down. They were _**definitely**_ outside the village…near an old battlefield, since the land was pretty much scarred and ruined…but where, exactly, Sasuke didn't know.

She turned her head, keeping her eyes ahead of her. "You'll see."

They both sighed and watched as the small cavern suddenly opened up into a dark space, where both boys had to blink to let their eyes adjust.

They could barely see Tsunade stop and set Sakura's body down. "Okay, guys, we're here."

Sasuke pulled his hand away from Naruto's shoulders, falling onto the ground.

"And where is here?" Naruto asked, trying to peer into the darkness.

She smiled, even though they couldn't see it, and turned toward them. "You should know it, Naruto." She looked down at Sasuke. "Got enough chakra for a light?"

Confused, he nodded. "Yeah, I think."

"Good. Naruto," She said, turning to him. "do you have a chopstick or something on you?"

He smiled. "Of course! I _**always**_ carry around my lucky chopsticks!" He yelled, pulling a pair of chopsticks from his jacket pocket.

She smiled again. "Sasuke, go ahead and light those on fire for me, would you?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"_**NO**_ WAY. You are _**NOT**_ lighting my lucky chopsticks on fire!" Naruto yelled, starting to put them back into his pocket, until he felt a tug on his pants. "What?"

"Just hand them over. I'll buy you a new lucky pair." Sasuke said blandly, reaching up, taking the chopsticks and lighting the edges on fire.

They barely lit the room, but nevertheless, there was light.

Still smiling, she walked over, taking the chopsticks from him and walking away.

Both watched as two flames became three, then four and soon there were more flames than either boy could count and what they thought was a large space, was actually a cave the size of a living room. The flames they saw were many melted candles that looked as if they had already burned down once before.

Naruto, strangely enough, felt like he had been there before. "Have I been here before?" He asked, looking at Tsunade, who stood only feet from them, Sakura's body a few feet from her, lying inside a wide circle of candles. "Yes." She nodded. "This is where the Kyuubi was sealed." She answered.

"…" Naruto was silent, staring blankly at the space. He knew he felt nostalgic for a reason.

"So…uh…" Sasuke started off softly. "What're we doing here?" He felt weird being there, as if the spot was sacred – at least, to Naruto, it probably was – being that this was where the Kyuubi was sealed within him and where Naruto lost his father.

Tsunade looked at both boys and smirked. "Raising the dead."

* * *

"So, do you both understand?" She asked, looking at two somewhat confused boys.

"Kinda." Sasuke answered.

Naruto shook his head. "Not really."

She took a breath, ready to explain again until Sasuke stopped her.

"Wait, lemme see if I get this." He said. Because if he could understand it, he could surely explain it to Naruto. "You're going to use a jutsu, a jutsu you made, to take our chakra and…give it to Sakura? Won't that just replenish her own chakra?"

She shook her head. "You've got _**half**_ of it." She said, kneeling beside Sakura, the boys seated on the other side of her. "This jutsu takes another's chakra, such as yourself, and the person who starts the jutsu turns it into life-force and lets it seep into the dead person." She explained. "But, there's a 50-50 chance it will work, depending on how long the said person has been dead."

Sasuke nodded in understand. "Okay."

"I'm still confused." Naruto said, raising his hand.

"Look, dobe, Tsunade-sama's going to take my chakra, turn it into life and give it to Sakura. Then she'll wake up, understand now?" He said slowly, trying to make sure Naruto understood.

"Ohhhh…I get it now!!" He tilted his head. "But…why are we only using _**Sasuke's**_ chakra? Why not mine?"

"Because I've got to have one of you near consciousness. Sakura, if she wakes up, will feel like she just woke up from a coma and you won't feel any better, Sasuke. I need someone to help me take them back." Tsunade explained, cracking her knuckles.

Sasuke took a moment and looked at Sakura, running the back of his hand against her cheek. "What if I don't have enough chakra?"

Tsunade smiled, looking at him. She figured he'd ask that. "Don't worry. The smallest amount of chakra can last a lifetime…_**literally**_." She said in reassurance.

He nodded, taking his hand from her and looking up. "Than let's get started. I miss her too much."

"Okay." She nodded, not surprised at the emotion from the Uchiha. From what Naruto had told her and what she heard earlier, he'd done everything for her…so why would emotion be anything more surprising?

She sighed heavily. "Just be careful. I don't want you passing out and falling back on a candle."

"Tsunade, wouldn't it be smart to heal that cut on her face first…ya know, _**before**_ you bring her back to life?" Naruto asked, pointing to the large cut on her face and neck.

She was surprised she hadn't caught it herself, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Sasuke watched, waited, as he let Tsunade slowly drain his chakra, forming it into life for the lifeless in front of him.

Naruto also watched, standing behind his teammate, just in case he fell back from exhaustion. It was strange, seeing as how his teammate never needed – or _**wanted**_ – help from anyone and now, was taking help in _**any**_ way possible. He wondered why.

Until it hit him, when Sasuke reached out, hand shaking, to grab Sakura's, his eyes so soft, Naruto didn't even recognize him.

Sasuke was really, _**truly**_ in love with Sakura.

And thus, Naruto sighed heavily, closing his eyes. _'Come on…'_ He thought, reaching the depths of his mind and calling forth a chakra that was not his own.

"Naruto…What are you…?" He heard Tsunade's tired voice ask, as she opened one eye, feeling a strange chakra being added to the one Sasuke had already given.

"Letting two people in love, be in love. It's not fair if they live _**half**_ as long as I do." Naruto answered, smirking down at the Uchiha.

Unable to speak from exhaustion, Sasuke leaned back, mentally thanking the boy that had become his brother.

Just as Tsunade let the force of life seep into Sakura's body, Sasuke could feel the warmth come back to her body, slowly. He could feel her blood circulating beneath his fingers.

And suddenly, a choking gasp filled the room and Sakura's lungs heaved heavily, breathing life back into her body and brain. She coughed and coughed until her breathing steadied, her hand gripping whatever it was that held it.

Something gripped _**back**_.

"…Welcome….back…."

Her breathing almost stopped again. _'It's not…it's not __**possible**__! It can't be…'_ Her mind told her it was impossible. She was dead!

Yet, her _**heart**_ told her the voice was real. The feeling was real.

And so, Sakura slowly opened her emerald eyes, sight coming from blurry focus to sharpened focus, clearly depicting everything around her.

He was the first thing she saw, her eyes pulled toward him, looking into the tired onyx eyes. Her pale lips formed into a smile. "Sa…" Her voice cracked, still coming back to her.

He smiled too, knowing what she wanted to say. He gripped her hand, closing his eyes. "I…know…"

She tried to sit up, pulling one hand behind her, but found her muscles were weak and fell right back down – almost – if it wasn't for Tsunade, holding her up.

"I think we should head back home, Naruto." She said, picking Sakura up off the ground, letting the girl close her eyes and rest.

"Yeah." He nodded, waiting for Sasuke to let Sakura go and then picking Sasuke up.

* * *

As they traveled home in the gray of the morning, Sakura opened her tired eyes, finding a pair of black eyes on her. She smiled.

He smiled back.

Taking a deep breath, she whispered something to him. "I waited."

* * *

_Epilogue_

* * *

"Daddy!!" The blonde called from the sandbox, staring at the boy who had sat near him. "_**Daddy**_!!"

Another blonde, a much taller blonde, his blue eyes locked on his child, came up. "What's wrong, Sora?" Naruto asked, reaching his son and kneeling down to him, his Hokage cloak folding under his knees.

Sora's nearly transparent eyes flickered to the dark haired boy across from him.

Naruto's eyes followed his son's eyes and when they fell on the raven, he smiled and rubbed his son's head. "It's okay buddy, he's a friend." He said, looking at his son. "Is your name Riku?" Naruto asked, looking from his son to the other boy.

The raven looked up cautiously, green eyes eyeing the large man. "I-I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." He said quietly.

"It's okay, Riku." Another, deeper voice spoke. "That's _**not**_ a stranger." The other man said, kneeling next to his son.

The boy looked up at his father. "It's not?"

He smiled. "Nope." He stood up, reaching his hand out to the tall blonde. "Long time no see, Naruto."

"Yeah right, I saw you last _**week**_." The blonde replied, smiling.

Sasuke and Naruto shook hands, showing the boys at their feet that the other was no stranger.

Naruto's son, Sora, stretched his shovel out. "Wanna use my shovel?"

"M'kay. You can use my bucket." Riku replied, handing Sora his blue bucket.

Smiling, both of the older men left, knowing their sons were going to be good friends someday.

"Say," Naruto started, walking near the swings, seeing a familiar pink haired girl setting up a picnic. "Wasn't this near the spot where I said I hated you?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. And this is where I told you that I loved Sakura more than you loved her."

"Seems like everything's smoothed out now." Naruto said, seeing the trees' leaves blow around.

"Yep." Sasuke said, meeting up with his wife, kissing her.

"You know what?" Naruto started off, interrupting the kiss, a smirk on his face. "You _**still**_ owe me a pair of chopsticks."

* * *

_Fini_

* * *

_Well, that's it. Not much more i can say, really, it ended how i wanted it to, and maybe a little different that what you were expecting. At least, i hope. So, i probably won't be starting anything new since school is starting to act up (end of the year and all). I'll keep working on the One-shots, which, if you haven't read, you should. They're just cute and fluffy, with a bit of drama on the side. Only two out of nine are up, but i'll get more up soon. Ten Tails (for those fans out there) will be started again soon, my motivation slowly returning. It'll be finished by this summer, and hopefully the one shots will be finished. So, that meanst i'll have time to write other stories!! Yay!! Anyways, i hope you enjoyed the ending!! I know I did. xD_


End file.
